Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ?
by KarnagePhoenix
Summary: Mirajane a une idée, et cette idée risque bien de poser quelques problèmes à notre mage céleste. Mais qu'a donc la jolie barman en tête ? Lucy se méfie et elle à bien raison.
1. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima ! Bonne lecture !

Aujourd'hui, tout va vraiment mal... Je me suis réveillée en retard pour changer, et pour changer, je n'étais pas seule dans mon petit appartement. Natsu était la, bien tranquillement allongé à mes cotés et prenant les trois quarts de la place du lit. Sa poitrine se soulevant paisiblement au rythme de sa respiration, sa bouche entre ouverte laissant couler un mince filet de bave sur mes draps et ses cheveux roses ébouriffés. Bien entendu, il avait son écharpe, il ne s'en séparait jamais, et sa veste ouverte, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de s'en débarrasser. Je me suis dit que j'allais devoir changer les couvertures de mon lit, non mais franchement, on a pas idée de dormir avec les vêtements qu'on a porté la journée. Je n'imagine même pas l'état dans lequel se trouve sa maison...

Étant de mauvais poils après avoir passé une nuit horrible,(j'avais l'impression que des milliers de petites bêtes couraient sur l'intégralité de mon corps et me dévoraient) j'ai réveillé Natsu plutôt ... violemment, un bon coup de pied dans la tête. Il s'en remettra m'étais-je dit à ce moment la.

Bien évidement la réaction ne s'était pas faite attendre, bien que le corps inerte de mon ami reposait gentiment contre le mur de ma chambre, j'entendis un vague grognement de protestation presque immédiatement suivit par une boule de poils bleue' de mauvaise humeur elle aussi.

-Lucyyy ! Tu ressembles vraiment à un troll le matin, tu pourrais faire un effort !

Cette phrase fut gentiment ponctuée par mon poing droit dans la tête de l'affreux petit chat. Le matin Happy était désagréable au possible mais son apparence toute mignonne de petit chaton lui évitait de nombreuses brimades. Mais sur moi, ça ne marche pas. Le petit être velu se mit alors à pleurer à chaudes larmes et je m'en voulu tout de même un peut de l'avoir frappé si fort, mais bon si je ne lui disais rien de temps à autres il serait intenable, et ce n'est sûrement pas son maître qui va le remettre sur le droit chemin. Bien au contraire, Natsu se plaît à tenter de faire le plus d'idioties possible, et en générale Happy le suit dans ces aventures, de toute façon il suit Natsu absolument partout.

Alors que mes deux amis émergeaient lentement de leur coma, j'avais eu le temps de me doucher (à l'eau froide, tout l'immeuble était privé d'eau chaude) et de me préparer. Un joli petit bustier vert foncé bordé de motifs abstraits jaunes sur les cotés, faisant ressortir ma poitrine. Nous sommes en été alors j'ai opté pour un short en jean légèrement délavé et râpé. Il m'arrive à mi-cuisses et j'ai rajouté une jolie ceinture avec un une grosse boucle en métal mettant en valeur ma taille serrée. J'ai choisie rapidement une paire de chaussures, des spartiates avec des semelles compensées puis j'ai rejoint Natsu et Happy qui étaient enfin sortis de leur léthargie.

Nous étions déjà très en retard, le soleil atteignait son zénith et j'étais vraiment impatiente de parler avec mes amis. Je priais donc gentiment le duo qui marchait derrière moi de se dépêcher un peu. Après un quart d'heure de trajet, je suis _enfin _arrivée à la guilde, presque immédiatement tout mes petits tracas s'envolèrent bien que je restais tout de même vraiment fatiguée ; et je passais la grande porte le coeur léger. L'ambiance qui régnait à l'intérieure de la guilde était... chaotique, soit tout à fais normale.

Je me suis avancée jusqu'au bar en évitant les différents projectiles qui volaient autour de moi, et me suis assises aux cotés de Cana, qui buvait tranquillement une bière.

-Lucy ! Me dit-elle en me tapant amicalement dans le dos, Bah dis moi t'es pas en avance aujourd'hui ! Même Grey est arrivé avant toi aujourd'hui !

Je bougonnais une vague excuse comme quoi j'avais très mal dormi. Et demandais à Mirajane de me servir un thé.

-Yo Luce, ça va ? T'as pas l'air en forme aujourd'hui !

J'ai immédiatement reconnu la voix de mon ami Grey, le mage de glace. Pratiquement nu... ça ne m'a même pas étonnée. L'habitude je suppose.

-Si si ne t'en fais pas je vais très bien, je lui répondais une phrase toute faite, ce qui m'évitait de trop m'étendre sur un sujet qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas lorsque l'on s'inquiète pour moi, j'ai l'impression d'être un poids dans ces moments la. Et puis de toute façon, j'allais très bien, j'étais juste très fatiguée et énervée à cause de Natsu et Happy.

-Tans mieux alors, il me fit un petit sourire en coin et partit chercher des noises à Natsu. Bientôt il disparut dans la mêlée générale et je me concentrais de nouveau sur mon thé et Erza qui venait juste de finir son fraisier, mais affichait une tête contrariée. Elle ne portait pas son habituelle armure mais des vêtement simples, la mettant tout de même en valeur. Cela m'intrigua.

-Tu ne portes pas ton armure aujourd'hui Erza ?

-Ah Lucy, comment vas-tu ? Non malheureusement je l'ai donné à réparer, apparemment, elle baissa alors sa voix et je dû me pencher pour entendre la suite, apparemment j'aurai prit un peu de poids. Et les liaisons des différentes pièces de métal sont à ajuster.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle avait cette mine la en mangeant son gâteau crémeux, je la rassurais en lui disant qu'elle allait vite perdre ses kilos en trop, lorsqu'un regard insistant de Mirajane me sortit de ma torpeur. Ses grand yeux bleus pétillaient de malices et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tortiller ses doigts fins. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et je sentait d'ici venir les ennuis

J'ai une idée, dit-elle alors d'un ton conquérant. Viens la Lucy !

Je sentais l'embrouille à pleins nez, et je m'approchais de la jeune fille.

Lorsque Mira avait des idées et affichait un tel air, rien de bon ne pouvait en résulter. Elle se mit alors parler à toute vitesse, et le peu de mots que je saisis me confortèrent dans ma crainte. Petit à petit, je me sentis blêmir, et toutes sortes d'images me vinrent à l'esprit. Des images que j'aimerai bien oublier, mais il faut croire qu'elles sont bien ancrées dans mon cerveau.

Toujours était-il qu'il allait y avoir du grabuge à Fairy Tail... Pour changer.

Voila le premier chapitre, il est court mais la suite sera plus longue ! Des commentaires ? Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila le second chapitre ^^ Bon il est toujours un petit peu court mais je vais me rattraper pour le suivant promis :$

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je n'en revenais pas, est-ce que Mira avait vraiment dit ce que je croyais avoir entendu ? Si ce n'était pas le cas de nombreuses vies humaines seraient épargnée, sinon… Et bien je préférais ne pas y penser. Mirajane a vraiment des idées tordues, mais personne n'ose jamais lui faire remarquer car elle est bien trop sensible et gentille. Même si parfois lui mettre la vérité en face des yeux lui ferait du bien. Ce qu'elle venait de me dire en été la preuve accablante. Mon amie est tellement habituée à avoir des idées saugrenues qu'elle ne s' était même pas rendue compte de l'énormité qu'elle venait de me sortir. Evidement je ne savais plus où me mettre, et j'ai prié le roi des esprits pour qu'aucun membre de la guilde n'ai entendu notre conversation. Malheureusement pour moi, Lisanna est arrivée à cet instant, elle aide sa grande sœur à faire le service de temps à autre. Elle a exactement les même yeux que son frère et Mirajane, un magnifique bleu azure, lorsqu'on les contemple, on a l'impression de se perdre dans leur immensité profonde , c'est vraiment troublant. Aujourd'hui elle était radieuse, avec sa robe courte argenté et ses petites ballerines. Ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés à cause de tous les allés et retours qu'elle avait fait lui donné un petit air d'enfant adorable. Elle a immédiatement remarqué ma stupeur et ma gène et a regardé sa sœur d'une drôle de façon. Puis elle lui a fait un sourire complice et a rigolé gentiment.<p>

-Tu lui as dit n'est-ce pas ? Mira-nee. On va bien s'amuser.

-Oui mais je ne comprend pas sa réaction… Elle n'a pas prononcé un seul mot !

Mira affichait un air anxieux et me regardait avec attention.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sur qu'elle sera avec nous!

Alors comme ça, même Lisanna, la gentille Lisanna était au courant et elle était d'accord ! Maintenant lorsque j'y pense, je n'aurai pas du m'étonner, après tout elles ne sont pas sœurs pour rien. Mais sur le coup, j'étais complètement soufflée. Et ma langue n'arrivait toujours pas à sortir de son mutisme. Je regardai le duo avec des yeux de poissons rouges sortis de leur bocal, cette expression est tout à fait approprié, d'autant que j'avais même la couleur pour aller avec. Mes deux amies continuaient de rire et je sortais petit à petit de ma phase d'hébétement totale.

-Vous… Vous êtes sérieuses ? Vraiment sérieuses ?

Ce furent les seuls mots que ma pauvres bouche voulut bien donner. Et j'avais eu du mal à les sortir, toujours était-il que les deux jeunes filles aux cheveux d'argents me regardèrent fixement. L'une avait l'air contrarié et semblait douter d'elle-même, sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais froissé Mirajane et elle avait l'air de douter d'elle-même. L'autre en revanche s'amusait comme une folle, elle retenait à grand peine son fou rire, et ses yeux trahissaient toute la malice qu'elle tentait de contenir en elle.

-Non non non non non et Non ! Mais vous vous rendez bien compte de ce que vous venez de me dire ? C'est comment dire… irréaliste ! Et puis vous vous faites des idées les filles, il n'y a RIEN ! Absolument rien.

Je m'étais emportée, et je devais ressembler à une hystérique à hurler de cette façon, heureusement que tout le monde se battait dans la guilde, sinon, on m'aurait vraiment prise pour une folle. Mes deux amies avaient le don pour me faire sortir de mes gons, et puis de toute façon elle s'imaginaient des choses, comme je leur avais dit, il n'y avait rien. Du moins je le pensais à cet instant. Lisanna continuait de me regarder avec son petit sourire qui voulait clairement dire : « Je sais parfaitement que tu sais ce que je sais, et tu sais aussi que j'ai raison .» phrase plutôt compliquée, de quoi aggraver le mal de tête qui m'avait pris quelques minutes auparavant en entendant ce que mes deux amies avait sous entendue. A ce moment j'ai soupiré, laissant s'échapper toute la pression que j'avais contenue, je me suis quelque peu détendue et j'ai attendue la suite des événements.

-Tu sais Lucy, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te choque, après tout il y a bien le concourt pour élire la plus jolie fille de Fairy Tail, alors pourquoi s'étonner d'élire le plus beau couple de Fairy Tail ?

-Mais oui ! Pourquoi s'étonner ? !

J'avais dit cette phrase s'en vraiment m'en rendre compte, et mon ton était clairement ironique, ce qui provoqua à nouveau les rires de la plus jeune des deux sœurs.

-Mais il reste encore une question, avec qui comptes-tu te présenter, Mira à du t'en parler non ? Elle te verrait bien faire équipe avec Grey après tout vous vous entendez vraiment bien. Et il a Gemini a aussi dit qu'il te trouvait à son goût alors pourquoi pas ?

J'aurai bien aimé me transformer en petite souris et partir très très loin, malheureusement, c'était impossible et Lisanna était bel et bien en train de me mettre en duo avec mon meilleur ami. Mais tout n'était pas si négatif, après tout, il y avait bien trop de bruit dans la pièce pour que quiconque entende ce qu'il se disait entre nous. Lisanna reprit alors la parole.

-Par contre moi, je te verrai plutôt avec Natsu… Vous êtes ensembles en permanence et c'est avec lui que tu as le plus d'affinités non ?

Elle avait dit ça d'un air anodin et détachée, et c'est à ce moment la que je me rendit réellement compte de la fourberie de ma camarade. Malgré sa décontraction apparente, je voyais parfaitement ses doigts tapoter violement le bar et ses yeux pendus à mes lèvres, attendant ma future réaction. Réaction qui fût des plus violente. Je me suis levée d'un coup de ma chaise et j'ai regardé Lisanna avec un air encore plus crétin (si c'était possible) que lorsque sa sœur m'avait annoncée que j'étais inscrite au concourt. Les mots restaient bloqués au fond de ma gorge tellement cette suggestion me semblait aberrante, et j'ai put rien faire d'autre que fixer Lisanna et Mirajne, qui elles mêmes me regarder en rigolant.

-Tu vois Onee-chan, j'avais raison, ce n'est pas Grey, c'est bien Natsu.

Mira lui sourit malicieusement en retour et je la vis donner un peu d'argent à Lisanna. Non, mon esprit avait eu un blocage. J'avais du louper un épisode. C'était impossible, Lisanna et Mirajane avait parié sur mes préférences ! Elles ! Qui sont pourtant si…Pures, innocentes, candides, ? Autant vous dire que j'étais choquée, et pas qu'un peu, j'étais révoltée par leur comportement, mais maintenant quand j'y repense je me dit que ce n'est pas bien grave, beaucoup de frères et sœurs parient de cette façon. Ce n'est pas rare, mais j'étais tout de même légèrement vexée que je sois l'objet de ces paris. Et aussi il faut l'avouer qu'elle soient si assurées dans leur façon de m'analyser. Enfin mon cerveau réagit et j'ai réussi à dire quelque chose, ce n'était pas le meilleur argument du monde, mais c'était quelque chose d'à peu près cohérent.

-De toute façon je ne me présente pas !

-Oh mais tu es déjà inscrite Lu-chan ! Tu as été la première que Mira-nee à noté sur la liste.

Et elle fit un clin d'œil à sa grande sœur qui jubilait à l'approche du futur concourt. Les ennuis allaient commencer.

* * *

><p>Et voili ! Notre pauvre Lucy va en voir de toutes les couleurs ! Croyez-moi !<p>

A bientôt !

reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

et voila le chapitre 3 ! Je suis en pleine forme en ce moment ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

><p>Les ennuis allaient commencer… J'ai tenté durant au moins deux heures de faire changer d'avis les deux sœurs mais rien n'y a fait. Elles avaient décidé que ce maudit concourt aurait lieu et rien ne les empêcherait de l'organiser. J'avais finalement renoncé, après tout si elles voulaient s'amuser, c'était leur problème mais qu'elle ne m'impliquent pas dans ces histoires, ainsi, je suis restée ferme !<p>

-Ecoutez moi les filles, il est absolument hors de question que je participe à votre concourt. De toute façon même si je voulais, je n'ai pas de partenaire avec qui me mettre. Alors Mira-chan, raye moi de la liste des participants tout de suite !

J'avais employé le ton le plus strict et le plus sec que je pouvais avoir à ce moment la, et j'espérais que Mirajane avait compris. Cette dernière afficha alors un air décomposé, son sourire si radieux d'habitude s'était fané et ses grands yeux bleus tellement envoutants, semblaient rongés par la tristesse et la déception. Je m'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir parlé si rudement, je comprenais mieux que quiconque pourquoi personne ne contredisait jamais Mira. Aucun membre ne voudrait avoir affaire à cette expression et à ces yeux la. Je cherchais quelque chose à dire qui pourrait la réconforter, et je m'apprêtais à le lui dire lorsque Lisanna parla.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas Lu-chan, tu as l'embarra du choix en ce qui concerne ton cavalier, je dis bien cavalier parce qu'a la fin du concourt, il y aura bien évidement un bal, c'est incontournable. Pour en revenir au partenaire, et bien choisi Natsu ou bien Grey ! Mais je te préviens tout de suite Natsu ne sait pas danser.

Mira sembla alors complètement remise de son désespoir et recommençait à sautiller sur place. Moi, je me retrouvais à nouveau complètement sur le cul, désolée de l'expression, un bal… un bal. J'aime bien les bals, même si ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs de mon enfance, j'apprécie de pouvoir porter de jolie vêtements et de danser. Mais la il y avait erreur, aucune personne saine d'esprit n'organiserait ce genre de choses à Fairy Tail, tout simplement parce que ce type de festivité pouvait entrainer l'anéantissement de la ville, voir du pays. Non peut être pas du pays, mais tout de même vous vous imaginez, vous Gajeel, danser la valse avec une jeune fille ? Déjà je n'imaginais pas Gajeel danser tout cour, mais en plus, une valse ? Avec une fille ? Il y a des limites, même si je me suis dit que Levy-chan ne serait pas contre une petite danse avec le dragon d'acier. Mais revenons en aux idées plus que douteuses de Mirajane, si le bal suivait le concourt, cela signifiait forcément que les couples s'étant présentés à ce dit concourt auraient du danser ensembles. Et ça, c'était pas possible. Danser après ce genre de concourt avec notre partenaire, c'est vraiment significatif, c'est un peut comme dire : « oui, oui, nous sommes bel et bien ensembles ». Je me souviens qu'à cette seule pensée, je suis devenue aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza. Pas très classe n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais oui, il y a le bal ! J'avais oublié de t'en parler, bien entendue tenue de soirée obligatoire ! Bon maintenant que tout est dit, je dois inscrire les duos qui participeront.

Sa voix était devenue suraigüe, comme chaque fois qu'elle s'emporte, elle fit le tour du bar et je la vis se diriger vers les réserves. Durant notre petite conversation, la guilde avait eu le temps de se calmer et l'ambiance était à peut près vivable. Même si mes deux meilleurs amis étaient toujours en plein combats. J'entendais leurs insultes de ma place, je me souviens m'être dit que plus le temps passait, et plus leurs disputes quotidiennes devenaient pitoyables. Je pense que Erza a du se dire la même chose car elle s'est levée et s'est dirigée à pas rapides vers Natsu et Grey. Je savais d'avance ce qui les attendait, et quelques instants plus tard, les deux garçons qui me servaient de coéquipiers, se retrouvèrent encastrés dans le mur de la guilde, juste à coté de la porte par où avait disparu Mirajane. Happy, n'étant pas fou, s'était vite réfugié vers Lisanna et moi et il se blottit dans mes bras, il était de meilleure humeur que quelques heures auparavant. Il pouvait être vraiment mignon, Happy quand il le voulait. Toujours était-il que le petit chat bleu me regarda avec attention et fit une drôle de tête. Je m'attendais à une vague insulte à laquelle j'aurai répondu par un coup de poing mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

-Oye, Lucy ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête la ? T'es malade ?

Je n'avais pas perdu ma jolie teinte rouge, et j'étais toujours en train de réfléchir au concourt de Mira et Lisanna, le petit chat avait du le remarquer. Je cherchais rapidement quoi lui répondre et je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche lorsque je fut coupée par mon amie aux cheveux d'argent.

-Mais non elle n'est pas malade ! En fait elle ne sais pas qui de Natsu ou de Grey, elle préfère.

-Elle les aimeeeeee ! Il faut que j'aille leur dire ça tout de suite !

Ma courte vie défila alors devant mes yeux, je revoyais mon enfance, la mort de ma mère, le jour où j'ai quitté ma maison, ma rencontre avec les membres de la guilde, toutes nos missions et nos aventures. Si jamais mes deux amis étaient venus à apprendre ce que le petit chat venait de dire, s'en était fini de moi. D'autant que ce n'étaient que purs calomnies, du moins c'était ce que je pensais à cet instant. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, j'attrapais le félin bleu par le bout de sa queue et le projetais de toutes mes forces au dehors de la guilde, je l'entendit se fracasser contre quelque chose (en écoutant le bruit produit, je me suis dit que le chat avait du souffrir), et je me sentit immédiatement soulagée. Je peux être vraiment cruelle quand je le veux…Lisanna avait suivit toute la scène et semblait légèrement apeurée par ma réaction plutôt excessive.

-Tu sais Lu-chan, tu n'est pas obligée de t'énerver ainsi ! Le pauvre Happy n'y ai pour rien…

-Même s'il n'a rien aujourd'hui, c'est pour toutes les fois où il m'a insulté, et pour toutes les conneries qu'il a fait ! Quelque chose à ajouter ?

Je pense qu'à ce moment la, si je m'étais vu moi-même je me serai faite peur. Lisanna semblait complètement pétrifiée, ses grands yeux azuréens, étaient ronds comme des billes et elle s'éloigna immédiatement de moi, elle se dirigeait vers la réserve, elle aussi, surement pour aider sa sœur, lorsqu'elle prononça une dernière phrase à mon attention. Une phrase qui allait complètement revoir mon jugement quant au concourt.

-Au fait Lu-chan, si tu gagnes le concourt, tu auras une récompense de trois cent millions de jewels ! Alors choisit bien ton partenaire ! Et bonne chance !

La somme tourna longtemps en boucle dans ma tête. Trois cent millions, ce n'était pas négligeable, et puis il était facile à gagner. Comme je suis jolie je n'aurais eu aucun mal à l'emporter, il suffisait que je choisisse un partenaire tout aussi beau que moi, comme Grey ou Natsu… Je me mis une baffe mentale monumentale, à quoi je pensais moi ? Ce n'était pas le fait que l'idée me soit venue de me présenter qui me choquait. Mais c'était plutôt les deux personnes auxquelles j'ai immédiatement penser pour m'accompagner. Durant quelques minutes, j'ai réfléchi et j'ai pesé le pour et le contre, après tout ils étaient tout deux mes amis, et je pouvais très bien me présenter avec l'un en tans que tel. Sans pour autant que cela signifie que nous sortions ensemble, en tans qu'ami seulement, ainsi, il n'y aurait eu aucune ambiguïté. Et puis vraiment, j'avais besoin d'argent pour payer mon loyer car cela faisait pas mal de temps que nous n'étions pas partis faire une quête. Mon choix fut rapidement fait, bien que j'étais quelque peux troublée et gênée de devoir demander ça à mes amis, c'était essentiel, et puis je me suis dit que peut être ce serait amusant. J'ai regardé l'heure sur ma montre, il était une heure de l'après midi, Mira et Lisanna venaient de revenir de la réserve avec un grand panneau d'affichage qu'elles posèrent bien en évidence au centre de la pièce.

-Mes chère amis ! Ecoutez moi bien ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que d'ici trois heures, commencera le concourt du plus beau couple de Fairy Tail ! Si vous voulez vous inscrire, venez noter votre nom et celui de votre partenaire sur cette liste ! Nous avons déjà inscrit quelques couples, alors n'hésitez pas ! La récompense sera de trois cent millions de jewels !

Toute la guilde écoutait les paroles de Mira, et je vis Alzack et Biscat se regarder puis rougir en même temps. Peu de temps après, ils inscrivaient leurs noms sur la grande affiche. En m'approchant du panneau d'affichage je regardais les couples qui s'étaient déjà présentés.

-Levy et Gajeel. Je ne pense pas qu'ils se soient inscrits eux même, ce devait encore être un coup de Mira…

-Elfman et Evergreen. J'ai été complètement abasourdie en voyant ce duo, la encore je me doutais que Lisanna ou Mira y était pour quelque chose.

-Wendy et Roméo. J'ai pensé qu'ils étaient un peu jeunes, mais je dois avouer qu'ils sont vraiment mignons tous les deux. Mais de la à les qualifier de couples, je ne dirai pas ça.

-Loky et Cana. C'est vrai que c'est deux la s'entendent bien, mais une fois encore je en pense pas que Mira ait demandé leurs avis aux deux concernés.

Et enfin je vis mon nom… Tout seul, aucun partenaire n'était inscrit à coté. Ces deux fourbes de Mira et Lisanna ne savaient pas avec qui je me mettrai mais elles avaient tout de même noté mon prénom. J'avais envi de les tuer ! Et je n'étais pas la seule, alors que Jet et Droy pleuraient toutes les larmes de leur corps, je vis Gajeel commencer à hurler et Levy-chan rougir puis tenter de calmer le Dragon slayer d'acier. Elfman lui disait que gagner ce concourt le qualifierait vraiment d'Homme. Et Evergreen semblait complètement résignée et acceptait son sort. Loky était apparu et, lui n'avait pas l'air trop mécontent, je l'ai entendu dire à Cana qu'il allait gagner pour prouver qu'il était un gentleman. Etrangement Wendy et Roméo semblaient eux aussi plutôt joyeux, ils rigolaient et considérait le concourt comme un jeu. Ils en avaient de la chance d'être si innocents.

-Alors Lucy, tu as décidé qui choisir ?

Le petit chat bleu était de retour (pour me jouer un mauvais tour) et rien qu'en voyant sa tête je savais qu'il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : Que je lui dise qui j'avais choisit pour qu'il puisse encore une fois se moquer de moi. Mais il pouvait attendre encore longtemps car moi-même je ne savais toujours pas avec qui je me présenterai. Je trouvais que Grey était vraiment sympas, et j'étais pratiquement sur qu'il voudrais bien participer. Même si ce n'était pas trop son truc, il voudrait bien s'amuser avec moi, et échapper à Jubia pendant quelques heures. En parlant de la mage d'eau, je l'avais vu tenter à plusieurs reprises d'approcher mon ami, mais celui-ci, bien trop occupé à se battre (pour changer) avec Natsu ne l'avait même pas remarquée. En tout cas si je voulais me présenter avec Grey, il fallait que je me dépêche avant que Jubia ne prenne ma place. Même si je doutais que le mage de glace veuille se présenter avec la jeune fille.

D'un autre coté, il y avait Natsu, c'était avec lui que je m'entendais le mieux et avec qui j'avais le plus d'affinités, du reste, il y a quelques temps Mirajane croyait qu'il était amoureux de moi, et moi de lui. Enfin vous me direz Mirajane croit _énormément_ de choses. Je me retrouvais coincée, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Mes deux amis pouvais faire l'affaire, même si Natsu ne savait pas danser, il était tout aussi charmant que Grey. Et puis après tout je ne savais pas non plus si ce dernière était bon danseur ou non.

J'en était la de mes réflexion lorsque je vis Erza s'approcher de la liste, un crayon à la main. Elle était en train d'écrire sur la fiche d'inscription, mais je ne voyais pas avec qui elle se présentait, ou qui elle était en train d'inscrire. Le fait Qu'Erza se présent m'avait étonnée sur le coup mais avec elle on pouvait aussi s'attendre à tout. Elle se détourna enfin de la feuille et je pu enfin voir avec qui elle s'était noté. Mon cœur loupa un battement.

-Erza et Natsu.

Au moins, mon choix était fais, je participerai avec Grey. Mais j'eu tout de même une pensée pour mon ami le dragon slayer qui allait surement vivre le pire moment de sa vie. Je me retournais et regardais Natsu, je ne fut pas étonnée de le voir encastré dans un des murs. Erza a vraiment de _très_ bons arguments. Je rigolait intérieurement et m'approchais alors de Grey.

-Oye, Grey, ça te dis de participer avec moi au concourt ? Ca pourrait être amusant ! Et puis ça te donnerait une bonne occasion de battre Natsu non ? Bien sur on participerait en tans qu'amis.

Le mage de glace me regarda fixement, il réfléchissait surement à sa réponse, et enfin il dit:

-Ouai t'as raison, rien que d'imaginer la tête de l'allumette quand on va gagner me donne des frissons !

J'étais vraiment contente, finalement ce concourt n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée, on allait bien s'amuser, j'allais immédiatement rajouter le non de Grey en face du mien sur la liste. Sous le regard meurtrier de Jubia, je pense que même maintenant elle m'en veut encore… Et sous ceux étonnés de Mira et Lisanna, elles qui pensaient que j'allais me mettre avec Natsu. Je vis alors Lisanna se mettre à bouder et rendre l'argent qu'elle avait donné à sa sœur une heure plus tôt. Cette fois je souris en voyant cet échange. Ca y était ! J'avais inscrit le nom de grey, et comme je souhaitais me venger de Mira, je notais autre chose sur la feuille.

-Mira et Luxus.

Je riais au fond de moi, fière de ma blague, je pouvais vraiment être une gamine parfois, et partais chez moi en emmenant mon partenaire (et ses vêtements) pour nous préparer. Mon choix était fait, plus d'hésitations ! Je me présentais avec Grey, et j'avais bien l'intention de gagner !

* * *

><p>Et voila ! Bravo à ceux qui avaient deviné pour grey !<p>

Laissez moi des reviews! c'est ce qui me motive le plus ^^

Petite question : Dite moi quel est votre personnage préféré dans Fairy Tail ?


	4. Chapter 4

Et voila le quatrième chapitre !

Deamon : Je te remercie pour ce review :3 Je suis contente que tu aimes ! C'est vrai que les personnage de fairy tail sont tous bien, c'est dur de choisir :$

* * *

><p>Je me présentais avec Grey, et j'avais bien l'intention de gagner !<p>

Il était noté sur la fiche d'inscription que le concours ne se déroulerait pas à la guilde, mais dans un grand parc non loin de la. Les habitants de Magnolia étaient eux aussi conviés à cet événement et la guilde était trop petite pour accueillir tous le monde. Je suis donc rentrée chez moi avec Grey sous la main, et nous nous sommes mis à réfléchir à une façon de gagner.

-Dis moi Grey, quand est-ce que tu trouve qu'une fille est jolie ?

Je vis mon ami rougir quelque peu et me regarder avec de grands yeux ronds. Il n'avait pas du comprendre pourquoi je lui demandé ça.

-Euh… Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Ca n'a pas de rapport avec le concours ! Mais sinon, je pense qu'une fille est jolie au naturel.

-Justement si ! Ca a un rapport ! Je pense la même chose que toi, quelqu'un n'est beau que lorsqu'il est lui-même, alors pour un couple, je suppose que c'est la même chose. Plus nous serons nous, plus nous aurons des chances de gagner, car on sera authentique ! Tu me suis ?

En l'observant, je n'avais vraiment pas l'impression qu'on été sur la même longueur d'ondes, il me regardé toujours avec ses yeux étonnés, et je sentais qu'il réfléchissait. J'étais tentée de lui donner un exemple en lui disant que je n'allais pas l'habiller avec un smoking et un nœud papillon car il ressemblerait à un pingouin et que ce n'était pas du tout son genre, mais je me suis dit que ça le vexerait, en plus à ce moment la j'avais l'image de Grey déguisé en vrai pingouin et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rigoler.

-Ouai, je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais tu ne croix pas qu'on sera un peu trop banal ?

-Il faut trouver le juste milieu, c'est sur que si l'on se présente comme ça, on a aucune chance, il faut que nous ayons l'air naturel tout en étant préparé. C'est ça le secret !

Il me regarda alors et eu un petit sourire en coin, puis il fut pris d'un fou rire, c'était ce genre d'expression que je cherchais pour le concours ! Avec ce visage, Grey était vraiment magnifique, il avait fermé les yeux et il continuait de rire doucement, ses cheveux lui retombaient sur son front et le soleil de l'après midi le baignait d'une lumière éclatante. Chacun des traits de son visage était détendu et je m'étais perdue dans la contemplation de mon ami, lorsque celui-ci de remit à parler.

-Dis moi, tu es sûr que c'est ça le secret ? Parce que sur toi, ça n'a pas l'air de marcher.

J'eu un blanc… un très gros blanc. Et lentement je me levais de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais et me dirigeais vers la source de mon problème. Je pense que l'on entendit de la guilde le bruit que provoquèrent mes coups à l'égard de Grey. Ma vitre se brisa, et le doux son d'un corps tombant dans la rivière parvint à mes oreilles. J'étais hors de moi, comment osait-il ? Il avait acceptait de se présenter avec moi à ce concours, et la il me disait avec plus ou moins de retenue que j'étais _laide_ ? Il se foutait de moi ou quoi ? J'avais pensé, lorsque je nous avais noté sur cette fiche d'inscription qu'il ne me trouvait pas trop repoussante, vous auriez pensé comme moi, j'en suis certaine. Il n'aurait pas accepté d'être mon partenaire s'il m'avait trouvé si moche que ça ! Ce qui m'énervait encore plus, c'était qu'alors que moi, je me faisais la réflexion qu'il était beau, lui, se disait tout l'inverse à propos de moi ! J'avais du mal à encaisser, et je n'étais pas prête à pardonner. J'en été même venue à me demander si je n'allais pas rayer nos noms de la fiche du concourt. J'étais blésée dans ma fierté, et je bouillais intérieurement. Quelques minutes après avoir balancé Grey dans la rivière en face de chez moi, je l'entendais déjà renter, mais quelque chose m'étonna grandement: il était passé par la porte d'entrée.

-Oye Luce ! C'est quoi ton problème ? C'était qu'une plaisanterie !

Je le regardais d'un air dédaigneux et boudeur, lui était complètement trempé, et semblait autant énervait que moi. Etrangement, toute ma rancœur envers lui disparue au moment où je l'ai vu. Il faut dire qu'il était hilarant, avec ses vêtements détrempés ( dont il s'était vite débarrassé). J'ai été bête de penser qu'il avait été sérieux,, après tout il était mon ami, et je me suis sentie puérile. Je suis alors partie dans un rire franc et Grey s'est lui aussi mit à rigoler. Après dix minutes de se fou rire, nous nous sommes enfin calmés et on s'est remit à chercher des idées pour gagner, Grey m'a avoué qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de perdre face à Natsu, et moi j'avais besoin d'argent et d'amusement.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions, Grey et moi, au petit parc à coté de la guilde. Il était rempli de monde, apparemment, beaucoup d'habitants s'étaient déplacés pour l'occasion. L'idée de Mirajane avait séduit de nombreuses personnes et je me sentais légèrement anxieuse devant tant de monde. Grey me rassura en me disant qu'on allait être géniaux, j'étais vraiment excitée, et je n'avais qu'une hâte : que le concourt commence. J'étais en train de sauter dans tous les recoins du parc pour tenter de me calmer lorsque Mirajane m'interpella:

-Lucy ! Je sais que c'est toi ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Luxus et moi ?

Mira n'était pas vraiment du genre à se mettre en colère, mais la, elle était en train de s'énerver et c'était vraiment comique. Luxus arriva lui aussi et voyant que Mirajane partait en pleine crise, il la saisit par les épaules et la secoua un petit peu.

-Oye Mira ! C'est pas grave, on va lui prouver que les mages de rang S ne sont pas justes forts, mais qu'ils ont la classe. Et on va gagner ce concours.

J'ai été vraiment étonnée de voir Luxus aussi calme face à la situation, il était plus détendue que Mira, c'était vraiment un comble. En inscrivant le nom du mage de l'électricité sur la petite fiche, j'avais eu peur qu'il soit vraiment hors de lui, mais de toute évidence il le prenait bien, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Le concours commençait dans une demi heure et Grey et moi avons rejoint tous les candidats dans la loge prévue pour les accueillir. Je ne fit pas attention au regard de Jubia qui me transperçait. Je sentais son aura meurtrière m'envahir et je me suis dépêchée d'entrer dans la pièce. Grey, lui était tout aussi gêné que moi, la mage aux cheveux bleus s'était littéralement jetée sur lui et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il la repoussa plus ou moins gentiment et me suivit à l'intérieure de la loge. Dedans se trouvait déjà Erza et Natsu, elle était sublime, ses longs cheveux rouges étaient remontés en un chignon gracieux et seules quelques mèches vermillons tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle portait un magnifique ensemble stylé orientale. Avec un pantalon sarouel orange et légèrement transparent, il lui arrivait jusqu'au mollet. Des petites chaussures à semelles compensées mettaient en valeur sa taille serrée. Comme haut, elle ne portait qu'un simple bustier qui ne cachait que sa poitrine, il était d'un rouge légèrement plus claire que son pantalon et tirait sur le orange. Des manches de tissues avaient été posées sur ses bras rendant la tenue finale encore plus magique. Natsu était lui aussi vraiment beau, il avait un accoutrement similaire à celui de sa partenaire. Son pantalon à lui était noir cependant et il portait une chemise grise. Ses cheveux roses semblaient légèrement moins hirsutes qu'à l'accoutumé, et leur couleur rappelé les tons de la tenue d'Erza. Un couple parfaitement coordonné en soit. Une seule chose gâchait un peu le tableau, l'attitude du dragon slayer. Il était raide et ne bouger pas d'un pouce, de plus son visage était figé en un sourire faux et ses yeux reflétaient une grande crainte. Je me demandais vaguement si mon ami allait survivre si jamais Erza ne gagnait pas ce concours, en fait je me demandait juste s'il allait survivre tout cour…

Dans la loge il y avait aussi Levy et Gajeel mais c'est deux la ne semblaient pas très motivés, ils étaient néanmoins très beaux et je me demandais de quelle façon Levy-chan avait réussi à faire enfiler au dragon slayer un costume… Ca n'avait pas dû être facile. Elfman et Evergrenn étaient eux aussi sur leur trente et un, et l'autoproclamée plus jolie fée exultait à l'idée que le concourt allait commencer. Puis il y avait Loky et Cana, ce duo semblait détendu et la jeune femme n'avait même pas prit la peine de changé d'habits. Pour terminer, nous avions Wendy et Roméo, malgré la différence d'âge, ils étaient vraiment adorables. Wendy portait une jolie robe courte à motifs de fleures et Roméo, lui, avait un smoking noir qui lui allait à merveille. Ils rigolaient tous les deux et en les voyant, je me disais qu'avoir des enfants serait vraiment sympas… Encore fallait-il que je trouve le père de ces enfants. Je fus alors coupée de mes rêveries par la voix de Lisanna dans un haut parleur.

* * *

><p>Et voila ! Nouvelle question ! Quel est votre arc préféré ?<p>

A vos claviers maintenant !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde ! voila le cinquième chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Bonne lecture !

Et un grand merci à Haruna-fanfics et Deamon qui ont le courage de lire ma fic et de la commanter xD Donc merci à vous !

* * *

><p>J'entendis la voix douce et claire de Lisanna dans un micro.<p>

-Mesdames, messieurs, mes chers amis de Fairy Tail, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer le début du concours du plus beau couple de la guilde ! J'aurai normalement dû faire la commentatrice avec ma sœur Mirajane, mais elle a décidé de se présenter, alors ne soyez pas trop déçu de ne pas la voir.

J'entendit Mira derrière moi dire que ce n'était pas _elle_ qui l'avait décidée, d'un air boudeur puis la voix de Lisanna reprit.

-Je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort notre premier couple, voici Alzack Connell et Bisca Mulan.

Je vis alors s'avancer sur la scène mes deux amis, je ne les avais pas croisé jusqu'à maintenant et ils semblaient vraiment gênés, les habitants étaient vraiment enthousiastes. Le duo fit apparaitre de gros cœurs roses sous forme d'hologramme un peu partout autour d'eux, et ils se mirent à tirer sur les cibles avec leurs armes. Lorsqu'un projectible atteignait l'un des cœur, celui-ci explosait en mille éclats de lumière scintillante et à la fin de leur spectacle, tout le parc était empli de lueurs brillantes rendant l'ambiance encore plus féerique. Le publique applaudit et certaines personnes sifflèrent même pour montrer leur admiration. Bisca et Alzack sortirent alors de la scène et l'on vit tous très nettement les rougeurs qui s'étalaient sur leurs joues. Lisanna revint sur le plateau et appela Loki et Cana. Ils arrivèrent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Cana semblait dans son élément, elle souriait à la foule et faisait des grands signes de la main. Elle envoya même un baisé au jury (celui-ci était composé de cinq habitants de Magnolia, du maître, de panther lily, de Guildarts et de Macao) et le maître voulu sauter sur la jeune fille, heureusement Guildarts l'en empêcha, mais cette situation me fit bien rire. Loki, lui, tentait de charmer les femmes de la foules, et ces dernières huaient la pauvres Cana. Chacune d'elle disait être la petite amie de l'esprit du lion. Elles insultaient et lançaient des regards meurtriers à la jeune femme. Loki rigola de ces réactions et sa partenaire le frappa au niveau du crâne avant de se mettre à menacer toutes les pimbêches de la foules. Même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment le couple idéal, c'est deux la allaient bien ensemble et avaient l'air de s'amuser. Ils retournèrent en riant dans la loge et après s'être dit que de toute façon ils ne gagneraient sûrement pas le concours après que Cana ai insulté le public, ils partirent boire un coup dans un bar. Lisanna revint alors sur scène et se remit à parler.

-On peut dire que Cana et Loki forment vraiment un couple mouvementé ! Bien maintenant, j'appelle un couple pour le moins improbable, veuillez accueillir Evergrenn et Elfman, mon grand frère !

Evergreen s'avança sur la scène, mettant en avant ses _nombreux_ atouts, elle était habillée tout de vert et portait une jolie robe cintrée, elle avait l'air de s'amuser comme une folle, et elle prenait des poses plus délirantes les unes que les autres. Elfman, lui était complètement paralysé, il faisait face au publique et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, on voyait très nettement qu'il transpirait sous son costume, ses yeux grands yeux ouverts reflétaient une immense détresse. Et je compris que mon ami avait ce que l'on appelle communément, le trac. J'eu de la peine pour lui, se retrouver devant tans de personnes en sachant pertinemment qu'il était le centre de toutes les attentions devait être terriblement troublant. Heureusement, Evergreen était la pour rattraper les faux pas de son partenaire, elle le prit par la main et l'entraina au centre de la scène en faisant mine de voler. Bientôt la jeune femme aux formes généreuses se mit à danser, Elman à ses cotés. Il se décrispa peu a peu et quelques instants plus tard il n'était plus du tout gêné, il hurlait à tue-tête qu'un véritable homme devait savoir danser. Comme le couple s'éternisait sur la scène Lisanna dû les prier _en douceur_ de retourner dans la loge, ce qu'ils firent non sans quelques protestations de la part de la pseudo plus jolie fée. En arrivant dans notre pièce Evergreen se vantait d'avoir fait la meilleure prestation, et elle était certaine de gagner. Elman, lui rigolé et tentait d'éviter les regards inquisiteurs que lui lançait sa sœur, Mirajane. J'avais appris quelques temps avant que le concours ne commence que c'était Lisanna qui avait inscrit son frère et Evergreen. Et Mirajane avait été vraiment choquée en découvrant les deux noms, et elle aurait eu un gros moment de blanc. Moi-même j'avais été étonnée de voir se couple sur la fiche, mais après tout pourquoi pas … Lisanna reprit la parole, j'étais stressée, car l'ordre de passage des duos, n'avait pas été prédéfini, on pouvait donc se faire appeler à tous moments. Heureusement pour moi, ce ne fut pas notre tour.

-Levy Mcgarden et Gajeel Redox !

Levy-chan s'approcha alors du public le sourire aux lèvres, suivit de près pas Gajeel, qui lui ne souriait absolument pas. Il avait beau porter un costume, il n'avait pas coiffé ses cheveux et ils étaient complètement hirsutes et en batail. Il avait ses mains dans ses poches, et il arborait un regard meurtrier aux membres du jury. Levy se retourna vers son partenaire et le tira par la manche, pour tenter de le rendre un peu plus avenant. Peine perdue, le dragon slayer avait alors saisit la jeune fille par le col de sa petite robe courte, et l'avait soulevée à au moins trente centimètres du sol. La jeune femme aux allures de petite fille se tortilla comme elle pue pour se libérer, ce qui rendit sa ressemblance avec une enfant encore plus flagrante. Gajeel riait de cette situation, et il n'était pas le seul, le public aussi, moi-même je trouvais Levy-chan adorable dans cette position. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait de quoi bien rigoler, Gajeel mit alors sa partenaire aux cheveux bleus sur son épaule et sortit de scène toujours avec un main dans sa poche.

-Gajeel-kun! Lache moi ! Gajeel-kun, tu n'as même pas dit au revoir au public GAJEEL-KUN !

La jeune fille était toute rouge, d'embarra et de colère, elle frappait avec ses petits poings serrés, le dos large et puissant du dragon slayer. Elle se débattait mais rien n'y fit, Gajeel resserra sa prise sur la jeune fille et continua à marcher.

-Tu crois qu'une crevette dans ton genre pourra me battre ? Allé viens, on s'est assez montré en spectacle !

Et il sortit de scène avec sa « crevette » sur le dos. Il déposa mon amie dans la loge et n'attendit même pas la fin du concours , il partit en disant à Levy-chan de le rejoindre à la guilde plus tard. Cette dernière rougit et bredouilla un vague « oui » avant d'entrer dans les vestiaires pour se changer. la voix de Lisanna retentit à nouveau dans les hauts parleurs.

-Et maintenant un couple qui prouve que l'amour n'a absolument pas d'âge, applaudissez bien fort, Wendy Marvell et Roméo Conbolt !

Les deux enfants s'avancèrent, et je fondit une nouvelle fois devant leur innocence. Ils étaient vraiment adorable et le publique semblait complètement charmé par le jeune duo. Roméo créa de petite flammes formant le signe de Fairy Tail, et Wendy, grâce à sa magie les fit grandir, c'était vraiment très jolie, et tout le monde regardait le petit couple avec beaucoup d'admiration. Ils faut dire qu'ils étaient vraiment craquant. Etant d'un naturel très timide, quelques rougeurs s'étalaient sur les joues de Wendy, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de sourire et de faire des signes de mains, au jury. En voyant les deux jeunes gents, Macao et Makarov avaient fondu en larmes, je les avais entendit dire « les enfants grandissent tellement vite ». Cela m'avait fais rigoler un moment et lorsque je me calmais enfin, les deux enfants étaient déjà retournés avec nous. Ils avaient l'air content de leur prestation et Roméo était intenable, il sautait sur Natsu en lui demandant ce qu'il avait pensé de la prestation. Ce dernier restait complètement rigide, et ne parlait toujours pas, au plus grand damne du petit Roméo qui en eu rapidement marre de parler à un zombi.

-Voyons Roméo-san, Natsu-san est occupé avec erza ! Il est sans doute stressé. Allé viens je vais te payer un jus d'orange !

Wendy est toujours gentille avec tout le monde, j'ai peur qu'elle se fasse marcher sur les pieds plus tard, mais bon, toute la guilde est la pour la protéger.

-Ouai ! Allons-y !

Et les deux enfant partir bras dessus bras dessous en rigolant. Une fois encore, la voix de Lisanna retentit.

-Lucy Heartfilia et Grey fullbuster !

Et mince !

* * *

><p>Alala c'est le moment de la prestation de lucy et Grey !<p>

bon nouvelle question (même si personne ne répond, on sait jamais xD) Alors, si vous étiez un mage, quel magie utiliseriez-vous ?

Allé à vos claviers !


	6. Chapter 6

Ouai ! je suis de retour pour le sixième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Réponses aux petits mots que vous m'avez envoyé :3

PatmolDH : Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise, et ton commentaire me fait vraiment plaisir. Nous prions tous pour la survis de Natsu !C'est vrai que Lucy est sympas, et Mirajane aussi, mais elle est bien plus bizarre ! L'électricité... ça me fait penser à pikachu :3

Kagura-chan : La suite est la ! Et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Le feu... Comme Natsu et Ace de One Piece... C'est deux persos sont absolument fabuleux (et super canon *SBAF*) Merci pour ton commentaire !

* * *

><p>-Lucy Heartfilia et Grey Fulbuster !<p>

Mon cœur lâcha, et je me retrouvais paralysée. Grey me prit par la main et m'emmena sur scène voyant que je ne bougeais plus d'un centimètre. Enfin, je me retrouvais devant le publique, heureusement, la nuit était tombée et les projecteurs m'empêchaient de voir le nombre de personne en face de moi. Mais j'entendais nettement les cris de la foule et je me raidissais encore un peu plus. Soudain, je m'étais mise à douter de moi-même, je me sentais minuscule, et je comprenais mieux que personne ce qu'avait dû ressentir Elfman sur la scène. Je portais une immense robe verte dont la traine mesurait plus de deux mètres, j'avais plusieurs jupons et les pièce de tissues qui se superposés par-dessus étaient bordées de dentelle jaune. Des dorures étaient cousues sur mon buste et mes jupons. Ma robe avait un décolleté carré qui comprimé ma poitrine et la faisait encore plus ressortir, mes épaulettes arrivaient jusqu'à la moitié de mes avants bras et me démangeaient affreusement, mais je n'y fit pas attention. Ce qui me gênait le plus, c'était la crinoline que je portais sous ma robe, elle était vraiment lourde et j'avais le plus grand mal à me déplacer. Mes cheveux blonds étaient seraient en un chignon complexe d'où une seule mèche venait dévaler ma nuque. Une magnifique pince dorée s'alliant parfaitement avec la couleur de ma robe et les motifs dessinaient dessus, venait parfaire ma coiffure. Un collier en argent plongeait dans ma poitrine et je portais des long gants d'un vert légèrement plus foncé que celui de ma robe. Ce style victorien m'allais parfaitement. Grey lui était tout aussi magnifique, il portait un long pantalon blanc très séré, et une chemise noire qui rentrait à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Des broderies d'argent parcouraient la veste noir qu'il portait par-dessus le tout, seul un des six boutons d'or qu'il arborait était attaché. Sa veste se terminait en queue pie et ses manche légèrement retournées étaient elles aussi brodées d'argent. Il portait de longues bottes noires contrastant énormément avec le blanc de son pantalon, et elle étaient impeccablement cirées. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés et pas une seule mèches ne dépassaient. Nous étions tous deux magnifiques et la foule s'était tue en nous voyant arriver, petit à petit je me calmais et je n'étais plus stressée. Grey et moi avons donc fais comme lors des répétitions. J'étais tout de même gênée de devoir faire ça, mais il fallait que nous soyons éclatants et c'était le seul moyen d'y arriver.

Grey était désormais à cinq mètres de moi, et je m'approchais de lui à pas lents et distingués, j'avais la tête haute et le menton relevé, je ne regardais même pas le public. Elle ne méritais pas mon attention. Bientôt je fut arrivée a la hauteur de mon ami, et je m'arrêtais, lui se tenait droit et levait également la tête. Il combla les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient et se retrouva en face de moi. Il me regarda alors droit dans la yeux et je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir légèrement. La foule ne faisait plus un bruits, elle était complètement accrochait à nos faits et gestes, attendant la suite de notre petite présentation. Alors Grey mit un genou à terre et sortit de sa chemise une petite boite noire en velours, je le regardais toujours profondément sans baisser ma tête, il affichait une moue dédaigneuse et air hautain, le même que le mien. Il me tendit alors la petite boite qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Je ne pouvais voir ce que cela donnait du public, mais la lumière qui se reflétait sur le diamant de la bague devait être magnifique. C'était la plus grosse pierre que j'avais trouvée dans mes anciens bijoux et elle était sublime, allant parfaitement avec notre attitude. Cela faisait maintenant quelques secondes que Grey me tendait la bague et c'était maintenant que tout commençait vraiment. J'inspirais un grand coup et me préparais à ce qui allait suivre. Puis, dans un geste théâtrale, je donnais un grand coup dans la bague qui partit voler à l'autre bout de la scène. A peine une demi seconde après mon coup, Grey avait crée une immense boule de glace qu'il avait fait exploser au dessus nous, créant ainsi une brume de gèle qui nous cachait parfaitement aux yeux du public. Alors, tout se passa très vite, et lorsque la brume se dissipa nous étions métamorphosés. J'avais enlevé ma robe sublime et elle trainait maintenant piteusement près de la bague, Grey aussi s'était débarrassé de ses vêtements (bien plus rapidement que moi) et son costume gisait à l'opposé de ma robe. Le public fut ébahi en découvrant notre accoutrement, et des cris d'admiration retentir alors. Je ne portais plus ma robe lourde et chargée en milles fils d'or, non, je revêtais une petite robe courte serrée et argentée. Mes cheveux étaient lâchés et ondulaient légèrement jusqu'aux bas de mes reins. Je portaient un maquillage léger et frais, et des petites ballerines blanches avec un nœud gris. Ma robe m'arrivait à mis cuisse et moulait parfaitement l'intégralité de mon corps, je n'avais pas de manche car c'était une robe bustier, mais j'avais enfilé un bracelet argenté qui remontait jusque sur mon avant bras gauche et un petit collier représentant l'emblème de Fairy Tail pendait à mon cou. Grey, lui aussi s'était changé, il portait désormais un pantalon plutôt séré et taille basse, il était bleu marine tirant sur le noir et il portait des chaussures desserrées et noires. Pour le haut… et bien c'était simple, il ne portait pas de haut, complètement torse nue, son emblème de Fairy tail bien visible par tous. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveaux tout ébouriffés et il n'arborait plus son expression de croque-morts, moi non plus du reste. Nous sourions tout deux au public, et grâce aux lumières de différentes couleurs des projecteurs, les quelques flocons de glace qu'il restait donnaient l'impression que nous étions en plein hiver. Les minces paillettes de glaces tombaient sur nous et venaient s'échouer sur nos cheveux, ce devait être merveilleux à voir. Ma longue crinière blonde était remplie de ces flocon et celle de Grey aussi, il se secoua rapidement la tête dans un geste tout à fait adorable et il salua la foule. Je pense qu'à ce moment la, le public avait vu ce que je cherchais à montrer. L'authenticité. Et je m'apprêtais à quitter la scène après un dernier salut lorsque Grey me retint par la main. Il me saisit par les hanches et m'attira à lui. Mais que faisait-il ? Ce n'était absolument pas prévu ! Il me regardait à nouveau droit dans les yeux, et encore une fois je sentis mes joues me brûler. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? On s'était déjà assez montré au public, il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter, et puis de toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu rajouter ? J'eu la réponse à cette question quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque je sentis ses lèvres _collées_ aux miennes…Ma poitrine eu un loupé. La foule, une nouvelle fois avait cessée de hurler, de toute façon je n'étais plus capable d'entendre quoi que ce soit, si ce n'était les battements frénétiques de mon cœur qui venait subitement de se remettre en marche. Mes yeux étaient complètements exorbités et je ne devais pas être très jolie à voir. Si mon cœur s'était remis à fonctionner (à peu près) normalement, ce n'était pas le cas de mon cerveau, qui n'envoyait plus aucun signaux.. La grève de mon cerveau dura bien une minute entière, même si pour moi le temps s'était complètement arrêté, et lorsque, enfin, je sentis mes muscles se désengourdir, je repris contact avec la réalité. Grey m'embrassait toujours, un baiser doux, juste lèvres contre lèvres, une simple caresse pur et innocente. Je le sentais passer ses lèvres entre les miennes, et me les aspirer légèrement. Un baiser sans prétention, qu'il ne cherchais pas approfondir. Soudain, je sentis des millions de hamsters se mettre à courir dans mon ventre, et ils étaient sacrément énervés ces rongeurs. Ils me tordaient l'estomac et jouaient avec mon intestin. Alors pour récapituler, je me retrouvais avec mon ami en train de m'embrasser devant toute la guilde et les habitants de Magnolia, et des tas de bestioles en rognes qui prenaient mon ventre pour un parc d'attractions. Génial !

Grey avait enroulé ses bras autour de ma taille et continuait de jouer tendrement avec mes lèvres. Il était vraiment doux. Je me ressaisis alors et repoussais le mage de glace violement, je le regardais complètement horrifiée. Lui ne semblait pas comprendre la situation, il me fixait avec des yeux tristes et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. En observant le Jury je vis que tous avaient des yeux ronds et le maître pleurait à chaudes larmes, cette réaction m'aurait faite rire en d'autres circonstances mais la je n'avais pas l'âme à plaisanter.

-Lucy ! Je … Je suis …

Il me faisait quoi maintenant ? C'était quoi ces balbutiements et cet air gêné ? Et pourquoi ses yeux reflétaient une tel détresse ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser, la remise en route de mon cerveau se faisait lentement et il lui fallait du temps pour calculer la situation.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Au moins j'avais sortie une phrase cohérente, ce qui était un exploit en soit… Grey baissa la tête et se rapprocha encore une fois de moi. Je me reculais instinctivement ce que mon ami remarqua. Il eu un pitoyable sourire d'excuse et cessa de marcher. J'eu de la peine pour lui, il semblait tellement tourmenté.

-Je suis désolée, Luce.

Il avait murmuré cette phrase si bas que même moi qui étais à quelques centimètres de lui, j'eu du mal à l'entendre. Il se retourna alors lentement et se dirigea vers les loges. Je restais toujours raide et finalement je me décidais à retourner en coulisse sous les regards inquiets et les murmures de la foule. Je m'assis sur une chaise, Grey avait disparu. Erza tenta de me parler, mais je ne répondais rien, perdue dans mes pensées, Mirajane aussi essaya de m'approcher, sans succès. Erza partit et les autres personne de la loge finir par désespérer et ne s'occupèrent plus de moi. Je ne savais même pas qui passait en ce moment sur scène et je m'en fichait. Où était Grey ? Pourquoi cette réaction ? J'en étais la de mes réflexions lorsqu'une explosion des plus spectaculaire vînt me projeter au dehors de la loge. Je sentis un mince filet de sang couler de ma tempe puis les cris de la foule retentir.

* * *

><p>Et voila ! Je l'ai écrit vers une heure du matin, c'est à ce moment que l'inspiration me vient, quand je commence à délirer et que je suis à moitié folle U.U<p>

Pauvre Lucy elle n'a pas fini de se sentir mal ! Alors nouvelle question !

Quels sont les autres mangas que vous lisez ?

A vos claviers maintenant ! A bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir à tous ! Après un petit peu d'attente, je vous donne ce nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. N'ayant pas trop le coeur à rire ces temps ci; la suite n'arrivera pas bientôt...

Kagura-chan : Mefci de ta review :3 Et oui Grey l'a embrassée ! Ok pour tes mangas ! A bientôt !

Zorro : Ohhh Un fan de One Piece d'après ton pseudo ? J'adore Zoro *bave* Oui One piece est génial, il dépasse largement les autres mangas. Mais Fairy tail est vraiment sympas ! Merci de ta review !

Deamon : Ahh ne t'en fais pas, je t'en veux pas :3 Je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ One piece est tout simplement sublime ! Une histoire à couper le souffle, des héros attachant, de la baston, des beaux mâles *PAF* en fait il ne manque que la romance :/

Kisara Hamagasaki : Et voila le voila le septième chapitre ! J'espère que tu es toujours vivante depuis ce commentaire ! A bientôt !

* * *

><p>Je sentis un mince filet de sang couler de ma tempe puis les cris de la foule retentir.<p>

L'explosion avait été violente et même si à ce moment je ne voyais rien, je me doutais que la loge devait être partie en fumé. Je me demandais, l'esprit embrouillé, ce qui été à l'origine de cette catastrophe et je me relevais rapidement. Trop rapidement, je fus prise d'un violent vertige et je me suis immédiatement remise pas terre. Je n'entendais plus les cris de peur de la foule, ce qui signifiait que soit mes tympans étaient partis en fumée en même temps que la loge, soit que quelqu'un avait calmé le public. J'entendais nettement la musique qui n'avait pas cessé alors je me suis dit que le maître avait du apaiser la foule. Ma robe argenté était désormais devenue noir, elle était pleine de fumée et j'avais perdu mes petites ballerines. Elles m'avaient coûtées cher… Une douleur aigu me vrillait la tempe gauche et je sentais mon sang couler abondement sur mon visage et retracer les courbes de ma mâchoire. Après quelques minutes sur le sol, je me suis lentement relevée, et j'ai enfin pu voir ce qu'il se passait, je me suis dirigée vers l'entrée de la scène et me suis alors rendues compte que rien n'était abimé sur cette dernière. Tout était en ordre, si ce n'était qu'une longue trainée noirâtre partait du centre du plateau et allait vers la loge désormais disparue. Je remontais cette ligne des yeux en partant de la où je me trouvais, je vis alors l'origine de cette catastrophe en train de se faire défigurer par Erza… Natsu pendait lamentablement au bout du bras ganté de la mage en armure, sa tenue féerique avait laissé place à sa tenue de chevalier, et la jeune femme n'avait plus rien d'une déesse indienne désormais. Ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un démon et elle serrait de plus en plus fort la gorge du dragon slayer. Ce dernier gémissait pitoyablement, étant incapable de parler. Je vis alors Erza lançait violement Natsu dans les airs avec un grand coup de pied. Il atterrit à mes pieds, et ne bougea pas, je le soupçonnais de faire semblant d'être inconscient pour ne pas avoir à subir une nouvelle fois la colère de la rousse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait exploser la loge Natsu ?

Les soupçons que j'avais à l'égare de mon ami s'avérèrent juste, car je le vit légèrement frissonner à l'entende de la voix de Erza.

-Si tu ne te lèves pas immédiatement je te jure que plus jamais tu ne seras en mesure de poser tes fesses sur une chaise.

Je n'eu pas le temps d'interpréter cette phrase que Natsu était déjà sur pieds et qu'il arborait son sourire dénuait d'intelligence.

-Aye ! Je suis désolé… C'est ton parfum… Je croix que je suis allergique !

Sa voix était peu assurée et on voyait très nettement son corps se convulser sous l'effet de la peur. Il arborait une nouvelle fois son visage de happy, et n'attendait qu'une seule chose, pouvoir échapper à la furie qui se tenait devant elle. En temps normal, j'aurais compati avec mon ami et j'aurais surement cherché à le défendre. Mais à ce moment, j'avais un mal de tête atroce et je venais de vivre un cauchemars avec Grey, alors je n'avais pas eu de pitié pour le dragon slayer. En silence, je m'étais approchée rapidement de Natsu et arrivée à sa hauteur, j'ai brutalement abattu mon poing sur le visage du mage de feu. Voir ma main s'enfoncer dans son visage et me délecter de son expression horrifiée était vraiment jouissif. Lui ne devait surement pas penser la même chose, mais ça je m'en fichait totalement. J'avais du y aller un peu fort, car même Erza me regarda interdite, cependant j'entendit nettement le maître dire « celui la, il ne l'a pas volé ». Je riais intérieurement de cette aparté, et m'en retournais à la contemplation du visage tuméfié de Natsu. Celui-ci n'était pas joli à voir, mais je ne m'en voulais absolument pas, après tout il l'avait cherché… Il avait fait exploser la loge dans laquelle je me trouvais, j'aurais pu mourir ! Et puis même si tout ce qui m'arrivait n'était pas complètement de sa faute, je me suis dite que ce coup serait pour toutes les conneries que mon ami avait faites… Je vis alors Erza s'approcher de moi, elle avait l'air légèrement anxieuse, et je me préparais au pire.

-Lucy ! Tu es blessée, tu devrais retourner à la guilde et te soigner ! Sinon tu ne pourras pas participer au bal !

-De toute façon je ne participerai pas à ce bal !

-Et pourquoi ? A cause de Grey ?

Mes joues rougirent d'elles-mêmes alors que je repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Je venais de me rendre compte que mes amis de Fairy Tail aussi avaient vu ce baiser, ce qui me gêna encore plus. J'avais envie de disparaître très loin sous terre, et de ne plus jamais ressortir. Et pour couronner le tout, ces saletés de rongeurs recommençaient à me torturer l'estomac… C'est qu'elles étaient coriaces ! Je sentais le regard inquisiteur de la mage aux cheveux roux sur moi, elle me fixait, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle me scannait, pour analyser mes réactions. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse pour me sortir de cette situation désagréable. Pas une seule idée ne me vint à l'esprit, si ce n'était la fuite. J'optais donc pour cette dernière. Je tournais les talons et m'enfuyais à grande enjambées de cette scène. Je sentais encore les lèvres tièdes de Grey sur les miennes, et les hamsters redoublèrent leurs efforts. J'accélérais alors ma course. J'étais partie sans donner aucune explication, et j'avais simplement entendu Erza me crier d'attendre. Enfin, j'arrivais à la guilde. Wendy n'était pas la, sans doute encore avec Roméo. Je m'étais prise un morceau de métal dans le crane, et j'espérais qu'il ne s'était pas incrusté dans ma chaire. Il faisait sombre dans le grand bâtiment, et les pièces que je trouvais si chaleureuses en temps normale, me semblais bien inquiétantes sans tous mes amis. J'entendais le boit craquer sous mes pas, et le vent chaud s'engouffrait dans la pièce en faisant chuinter les portes et les fenêtres. Je frissonnais malgré la chaleur étouffante et continuais à me diriger vers l'infirmerie. J'étais presque arrivée devant la porte en boit noir, derrière le bar, lorsque je sentit une main m'agripper l'épaule droite. J'ai poussé un hurlement suraigu et je me suis retournais, je me suis prises les pieds dans un coin de meuble. Je me suis alors retrouvée les fesses par terre, et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je ne pouvais distinguer mon agresseur à cause de l'obscurité, mais je voyais parfaitement qu'il était plus grand que moi, et plutôt imposant. Je réfléchissais à un moyen de pouvoir me défendre, je n'avais pas mes clefs sur moi, mais mon fouet était caché sous ma robe. Je me relevai à tout allure et commençais à sortir mon arme.

-Oye ! Luce détend toi, c'est que moi !

Je me suis immédiatement arrêtée dans mon geste, si bien que, une nouvelle fois je me suis retrouvée sur le parquet. Cette voix ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? L'intonation suave et grave de Grey m'avait complètement chamboulée, c'était bien la dernière personne que je voulais croiser ce soir. Rapidement il alluma la lumière, ce que je n'avais pas pensé à faire. Et il revint vers moi pour m'aider à me relever. Je ne pris pas sa main qu'il tendait, et me mis debout toute seule. Une expression de douleur passa alors sur son visage suite à mon refus, la tristesse se lisait dans son regard et il baissa la tête sans me regarder. Moi je commençais à m'épousseter un peu. Je remarquais que ma jolie robe était tachée de sang ce qui me contraria encore plus. Heureusement Mira m'avait donnée une astuce pour faire partir le sang, elle était habituée car dans sa « jeunesse » elle se battait souvent. La vue des taches rougeâtres sur le tissu me rappela ma propre blessure, et instinctivement je portais ma main à ma tempe, non sans une grimace de douleur. Ce que Grey remarqua, il se rapprocha de moi, et cette fois je ne pu me dérober, j'étais déjà contre le bar. Il releva mes cheveux blonds avec sa grande main, et approcha son visage du mien dans une moue concentrée. Ses main chaudes contrastaient avec sa magie et son tempérament, et je me sentis une nouvelle fois rougir. Il ne remarqua pas mes joues rose et observa mon égratignure.

-Qui t'as fait ça ?

Son ton glacial trahissait son état de fébrilité et je sentais qu'il avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait mais j'étais certaine que Natsu allait avoir des problèmes… Pour changer.

-Natsu a fait exploser la loge, mais c'est pas grave, j'ai rien…

Je me suis sentie pitoyable, j'avais prononcé ces quelques mots tellement bas que je doutais que Grey m'ai entendue. Et pourtant à l'expression de ses yeux je compris qu'il avait compris. Je sentis ses muscles se contracter et j'ai eu très peur qu'il fasse exploser la guilde, mais heureusement pour le bâtiment et pour moi, il se calma.

-allé viens on va te désinfecter.

-Euh ouai…

C'était surement le summum de la réponse ! Et je me suis vraiment sentie conne, mais la je saturais, ma raison me dictais d'envoyer chier Grey comme je l'avais fait avec Natsu, mais j'étais fatiguée et je ne voulais pas non plus revoir les yeux emplis de tristesse de mon ami. Alors j'ai suivi le mage de glace et je me suis assise sur le lit aux draps blancs dans l'infirmerie. Je n'aime pas ces pièces la, ça sent toujours le désinfectant et les médicaments, mais la je n'avais pas le choix. Après avoir trouvé la petite fiole contenant le liquide aseptisant, Grey se mit face à moi. Il me dit rapidement un petit « ça va piquer » et il appliqua le coton sur ma peau. Je sentis une décharge électrique traverser mon corps et même si ce n'était pas une douleur intense, je sentis tout même mes yeux me piquer. J'avais l'impression qu'un puissant acide brûlait mes chaires, creusait en profondeur dans ma peau, et laissait un troue béant dans mon crane. Alors que ce n'était qu'un simple désinfectant… Grey prit un nouveau morceau de coton, car l'ancien était taché de sang, et cette fois, il passa de l'eau sur la plaie. C'était bien moins désagréable mais ça picotait quand même, il remarqua mes yeux brillants et cessa de me torturer ainsi.

-Oye ça va ?

-Nan, ça fait mal.

Pourquoi lui aurais-je menti ? Après tout j'avais décidé de ne pas lui faire de cadeaux, il m'avait embrassée devant tout la ville et devant toute la guilde, et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il avait agis de cette façon. Il me regarda de ses yeux sombres et profonds, il semblait réfléchir, j'attendais qu'il s'excuse ou du moins qu'il explique le pourquoi du comment de ce baiser. Mais à ma grande surprise et déception, il soupira, se leva et commença à quitter l'infirmerie. Enervée comme jamais, je me redressais du lit le plus rapidement possible et l'attrapais pas le bras. Je le tirais d'un coup sec et puissant, pour qu'il s'arrête et se retrouve face à moi.

-Alors la non ! Non mais c'est quoi ça hein ? Tu va pas t'en tirer comme ça, tu vas m'expliquer _immédiatement_ pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ! Devant tout le monde et pourquoi tu t'es enfui après ! C'est clair ? Je suis pas un objet alors me laisse pas comme ça, sans rien me dire ok ?

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, un air tout à fait débile sur le visage, bien vite, il se reprit et son visage se ferma. Il prit un air grave et me regarda de haut en bas. Ses yeux s'emplir à nouveau de tristesse. Je me sentis mal devant ce regard, mais je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait, alors je ne me suis pas démontée, j'ai croisé les bras et tapé du pied pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se défilerait pas.

-Je suis désolé.

-Oui, ça tu me l'as déjà dit ! Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as embrassée !

Il baissait la tête, je ne voyais donc pas quelle expression il arborait, mais je sentais nettement qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Soudain, il bougea, il s'approcha de moi à pas lents.

-Tu sais, y'a pas trente six milles raisons pour qu'un homme embrasse une fille…

Mon cerveau étant toujours très lent à capter les informations, je ne compris pas tout de suite ce que mon ami tentait maladroitement de me dire. En fait, je me suis réellement rendus compte de l'importance de ces révélation lorsque j'ai senti les bras nus et musclés de Grey se refermer sur mon corps frêle. Je sentis la chaleur qui émanée de son corps me réchauffer. Et une réflexion qui n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être à ce moment se fit dans ma tête : « mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi chaud, alors que c'est un mage de glace ». Je me repris bien vite en me disant que chaque individu normalement constitué avait une température de trente-sept degrés, et je tentais de refaire fonctionner ma tête correctement. Grey me prenait toujours dans ses bras, il avait calé sa tête dans le creux de mon coup et je sentais son souffle chaud contre ma peau. Sa respiration était calme et je me doutais qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Etrangement la sensation que me procurait ce câlin n'était pas désagréable, et une nouvelle fois, mes hamsters se manifestèrent. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mes bras se posèrent dans le dos de mon ami, et serrèrent son corps.

-Si je t'ai embrassée… C'est parce que je t'aime.

Mon cœur cessa instantanément de battre. Ma propre réaction me surpris, « super » c'était le premier mot qui m'était venu à l'esprit et ceci m'inquiétais. Je n'aurais pas du penser ceci, ce n'était pas convenable, j'étais censée être une _amie_, alors pourquoi avais-je ce genre de pensées ? Et pourquoi Grey était-il amoureux de moi ? Décidément cette journée était vraiment invraisemblable.

* * *

><p>Et voila ! Bon la suite ne sera pas pour maintenant, hier mon cousin de dix ans est mort d'un cancer alors je n'ai pas trop le coeur à écrire. Mais je vais terminer cette fic !<p>

Bon nouvelle question : Quel passé de quel personnage avez-vous préféré ?

Tous à vos claviers !


	8. Chapter 8

Après une absence un peu longue, je reviens en force ! Avec le chapitre huit, qui je l'espère vous plaira ^^

Reviews !

Alice : A vos ordres ma commandante ! La suite est la toute fraîche. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Tu as tout lu d'un seul coup ? Ca me fait vraiment plaisir :') Ne t'en fais pas je ne t'en veux pas ^^ Merci de commentaire, et j'espère que la suite sera à ton goût ! A bientôt !

Kisara Hamagasaki : Oufff ! tu es vivante merci Kami-sama ! Le prochain chapitre est la, rien que pour vous ! et j'espère que une fois encore, tu n'est pas morte 0.0

Kagura-chan : Hey : Je suis contente que tu aimes :D Merci pour ce que tu me dis ^^ ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Oui le passé d'erza est trop triste ! A bientôt !

Le commentateur anonyme, auteur de ce review ^^ : "Ton truc des hamsters dans le ventre m'a fait mourrir de rire. Franchement,j'adore!" Bonjours Mr. inconnu ^^ tu aimes les hamsters ? tu vas être servi ! Moi aussi j'adore ça ! Merci de ton commentaire ^^ A bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le corps de Grey était toujours pressé contre moi. Je sentais son cœur battre à un rythme régulier, se mêlant au battements frénétique du mien. Une nouvelle fois pour moi, le temps ne s'écoulait plus normalement. Une seconde paraissait une minute, et je serai incapable de dire combien de temps il m'a tenue dans ses bras. A ce moment, j'ai appris qu'un rongeur avait un rythme de reproduction très rapide, et j'avais l'impression que tout mon corps était envahi de ces drôles de petites bêtes. Je voulais bouger et me dégager de l'étreinte de mon ami. Mais aucun muscle de mon organisme ne réagissait. J'étais complètement paralysée et je ne pouvais que réfléchir sans bouger aux propos tenus par Grey. « Je t'aime » C'était clair, et je n'avais aucun mal à comprendre ces quelques mots. Même si j'avais beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Je me suis dit que c'était impossible, que quelqu'un avait voulu me jouer un tour. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, j'ai levé légèrement la tête dans l'espoir de surprendre Happy se moquer de moi. Mais il n'y avait personne, alors j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence. Grey était bel était bien amoureux de moi. Ce n'était pas une blague. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il prétendait. Mais j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'il ne mentait pas. Les regards qu'il m'avait lancé, ses façons d'agir en ma présence. Tout était sincère, rien n'était hypocrite. J'ai réfléchi le plus rapidement que mon cerveau déconnecté voulait bien me le permettre. Malheureusement aucune idée lumineuse ne me vînt à l'esprit. De toute façon, les idées lumineuses ça n'a jamais été mon truc… Je ne savais pas quoi faire, devais-je repousser Grey ? Ou bien le laisser croire à un amour partagé ? Si je le repoussais, il fallait que je ne sois pas trop brutale, je ne voulais pas froisser les sentiments de mon ami. Je sais combien il est douloureux de se faire rejeter par celui que l'on aime?. J'en avais fait les frais il y avait de cela trois ans. J'ai eu l'impression qu'un trou béant s'était formé dans ma poitrine, arrachant mes organes un à un. Durant plusieurs mois, je suffoquais, j'agonisais jours après jours. Chaque partie de mon êtres me brûlait et me déchirait. Tout mon corps semblait rongé par un acide puissant. Je sentais mon cœur partir en fumée, et chaque jour cette douleur revenait. Mon cœur brûlait, et le lendemain il était de nouveau la. Puis l'acide reprenait son travail au fil du temps.<p>

Je n'aurai pas supporté de voir mon ami dépérir ainsi, c'aurait été insoutenable. Si ses sentiments étaient sincères et que je le repoussais, il agoniserait de la même façon que moi. J'étais dans une impasse, alors je me suis dit : Fais ce que te dicte ton cœur Une phrase que ma mère m'avait souvent dite. C'était plus facile à penser qu'à appliquer. Que me disait mon cœur ? Je n'en savais rien, j'étais certaine de deux choses. La première, c'était que Grey m'aimait. La seconde, c'était que j'avais pensé « super » lorsqu'il me l'avais avoué. Avec ces deux éléments, j'étais sensé prendre une décision qui pouvait au choix, détruire mon ami. Ou bien… Me détruire moi ? Je ne savais même pas ce qui allait m'arriver, et pourtant, j'entendais une petite voix aigue au fond de mon être. Était-ce ça la voie de mon cœur ? Ou bien juste une hallucination suite aux nombreux choques que j'avais pu recevoir depuis le matin? J'optais pour cette seconde option… Et je me retrouvais donc au point de départ. C'est à ce moment que Grey décida de se manifester.

Lentement, il enleva son bras gauche de mon coup, et il vînt prendre ma main dans la sienne. Je sentais à nouveau sa chaleur me transporter, c'était vraiment agréable. Il porta nos mains entrelacées au niveau de son cœur et je pu sentir les battements de celui-ci. Légers et réguliers, je me perdis dans cette sensation tactile. C'était comme voir les choses sous un autre angle, découvrir une vérité inconnue ou encore juste avoir le bonheur de toucher.

-Tu l'entends n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant écoute le bien lorsque je te dis ça.

Que voulait-il dire ? Le rythme des battements de son cœur était harmonieux et constant. Je me demandais toujours quel mystère se cachait sous cette drôle de phrase lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-Lucy, je t'aime.

Je n'eu pas le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle information (enfin pas si nouvelle), je sentis les mouvements au niveau de ma main gauche s'accélérer. C'était désormais des battements frénétiques et désordonnés, trahissant l'état dans lequel Grey se trouvait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir face à cet argument si sincère. Je n'avais plus aucun doute, le cœur de Grey ne mentait pas, et je sentis le mien s'emballer encore plus. J'eu peur de suffoquer, mais heureusement pour moi, je me suis calmée quelques minutes après. Néanmoins, j'étais toujours dans une impasse et je sentais que Grey attendais que je lui dise quelque chose. Il me demandais de répondre à une question dont moi-même je ne connaissais pas la réponse. J'appréhendais les minutes qui allaient suivre, elles auraient été décisives quand à mon devenir au seins de Fairy Tail. Je me rendis compte que mon cœur battait aussi vite que celui de mon camarade et je fut troublée par cette découverte, je n'aurai pas du réagir comme ça. Je me posais en moins d'un dixième de seconde une multitude de questions, que devais-je faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive ? Quand ces sales bestioles vont-elles se calmer ? Je n'avais pas les réponses… Alors je décidais d'improviser.

-Ecoute Grey… Tu sais, je croix pas que…

-Attend !

Le ton de sec de mon ami m'arrêta sur le champ. Je levais ma tête vers la sienne, lui lançant un regard plein d'incompréhension. Que voulait-il encore ? Comment pouvais-je lui dire que je ne souhaitais pas tout briser ? C'était impossible, mais j'ai décidé que je devais écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Même si je savais que ça allait être encore plus dur de le repousser après ça.

-Ecoute, je suis sincère, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Ca peut paraître étrange surtout venant de moi, mais c'est comme ça. Ca m'est arrivé dessus sans crier gare et maintenant je ne plus me retenir. Quoi que tu dises, je t'aime. Si je te l'avais caché, ça m'aurait rongé, et mon ventre. Mon ventre s'emballe dès que je te vois. C'est trop bizarre ! Ca grouille à l'intérieur de moi.

Je pâlis. Etait-ce possible ? Non lui non plus ! Il ne pouvait tout de même pas… Je pensais que cette étrange phénomène ne se produisait que chez moi !

-Toi aussi ! Toi aussi tu les as !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Mais qu'il était con ! Désolée pour les grossièretés, mais c'était pourtant évident ! Il me regardait toujours avec sa tête de merlan fris… Je me dis à ce moment que les hommes avaient vraiment le cerveau lent.

-Des hamsters bien sur ! Toi aussi tu les as dans ton ventre ! Ca grouille de partout, ça te tord l'estomac !

Une expression d'incompréhension se peignit une nouvelle fois sur son visage, mais elle fut rapidement remplacée par autre chose. Un sourire, puis des rires, il s'était mis à rire à pleine gorge en me regardant. Je ne voyais absolument pas ce qui pouvait être drôle dans ce que j'avais dit. Ces saletés de rongeurs me torturaient dès que je le voyais et il se moquait de moi ? Mais ce que je venais de penser m'amena à me poser une nouvelle question. Pourquoi mon ventre ne réagissait-il que lorsque j'étais en présence de Grey ? Pourquoi, est-ce que lorsque je me retrouvais avec d'autres garçons il n'y avait plus de montagnes russes dans mon estomac. J'en étais la de mes réflexions lorsque je me souvint d'un moment que j'avais passée avec ma mère. Il me vint à l'esprit un jour ou je devais avoir cinq ans. Je courais dans le grand couloir de mon manoir une jolie pâquerette à la main, je dérapais au croisement des escaliers et continuais ma course jusqu'à mon but : Le jardin intérieur. Une fois arrivée à destination, je me calmais, et je partais à la recherche de ma mère. Cette véranda était son lieu de prédilection, elle pouvait facilement passer toute la journée à l'intérieur sans sortir une seule fois. Je naviguais donc entre les arbres et les fleurs exotiques, lorsque j'entendais la voix douce et cristalline de ma mère. Elle fredonnais un air d'une comptine qu'elle avait l'habitude de me chanter. Je m'élançais donc vers la voix, slalomais parmi les végétaux et enfin j'arrivais devant elle. Elle portait un pantalon noir rentré dans de grandes bottes en caoutchouc vert. Je me souviens que des grenouilles avec un parapluie étaient dessinées sur les chaussures. Elle avait un grand tablier rose, et portait ses long cheveux blonds attachés négligemment en un chignon. J'arrivais en riant et en souriant de toutes mes dents.

-Maman ! Maman ! Regarde ! Regarde ! C'est le voisin en face de la colline, il me l'a donnée !

Je lui tendais la petite pâquerette, désormais en mauvais état suite à ma course. J'étais fière de lui montrer mon « trésor » de la journée, et j'attendais qu'elle ait une réaction. Elle me sourit tendrement, et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Dis moi ma chérie est-ce que c'est ton amoureux ? Il s'appelle comment déjà ? Ah oui, c'est le petit Sébastien n'est-ce pas ? Il me semble qu'il a six ans cet enfant non ?

-Oui il a six ans, il est plus grand que moi, mais je sais pas c'est quoi être mon amoureux. C'est quoi ?

-On dit « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un amoureux » chérie. Et bien être amoureux, c'est quand tu veux tout le temps être avec une personne, que tu l'aimes beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. Et que tu penses souvent à cette personne. Tu comprends ?

-Oui ! Ca veut dire que je suis amoureux de toi maman !

Ma mère était partie dans un rire doux et cristallin tout comme sa voix. Elle riait tellement qu'elle en pleurait presque, moi je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi elle se moquait de moi.

-A-mou-reu-SE ! Amoureuse, ma puce. Mais non, on n'est pas amoureux de sa maman voyons ! Quand on est une fille, en général, on tombe amoureuse d'un garçon qui ne fait pas partie de sa famille. Tu vois lorsque tu es amoureuse c'est comme si des papillons volaient à l'intérieur de ton ventre. Et ça fait des gargouillis de partout !

-Mais ça fait trop mal alors ! Je veux pas être amoureuse moi ! Ca fait trop mal au ventre !

-Non ma puce, être amoureuse ça ne fait pas mal, tu verras, ih ih !

Mon cerveau reprit alors contacte avec la réalité et Grey me regardait toujours vraiment étrangement. Cette réminiscence m'avait ouvert les yeux. Je commençais seulement à saisir ce que ma mère avait tenté de m'expliquer lorsque j'avais cinq ans. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas fait l'analogie plus tôt, à ce moment ça me paraissait évident. Les papillons et les hamsters… C'était la même chose ! J'avais attendu de sentir des papillons dans mon corps, et je ne m'était pas rendue compte qu'ils étaient la depuis déjà longtemps ! Presque un an. Je me suis sentie complètement stupide. Je prenais réellement conscience de ce que je ressentais, et la vérité me sidérait. Je les sentais de plus en plus, oui. Ils étaient bien présent les hamsters dans mon ventre, et contrairement à ce que je pensais, je n'étais pas atteinte d'une maladie orpheline très grave. Non en fait, j'étais juste amoureuse. J'ai répété ce mot dans ma tête une dizaine de fois au moins. Et a chaque fois, je prenais conscience de ce que cela signifiait, je comprenais de mieux en mieux ce que cela voulait dire, et j'étais enfin capable de dire ce que j'éprouvais. Enfin, après au moins une minute d'intense réflexions, je fus coupée de ma rêverie.

-Oye Luce, tu vas bien ?

Oui, j'allais bien, j'allais même très bien. J'étais amoureuse d'un garçon qui était amoureux de moi. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça n'aurait pas été ? En fait, je me sentais libérée d'un poids, et j'avais l'impression de pouvoir m'envoler. Je m'apprêtais à dire à Grey ce que je ressentais et mon visage s'empourpra à nouveau. J'ai pris mon courage à deux main er je ne me suis pas démontée. J'ai essayé d'assurer ma voix puis, enfin j'ai parlé.

-Grey, ça va bien, en fait ça va super bien, parce que je viens de me rendre compte que les hamsters en fait, c'est comme les papillons…

-Quoi ?

Il ne comprenait toujours pas, j'ai souvent l'impression de vivre dans un monde d'incompréhension, alors j'ai cherché un moyen pour que l'homme que j'aime sache ce que je ressentais. Et j'ai finalement trouvé, j'allais céder à mes pulsions, ou plutôt, j'allais céder à une action générationnelle inassouvie… J'avais lu cette expression dans un livre de Levy-chan, et elle allait parfaitement avec ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Au début, je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait, mais mon amie aux cheveux bleus m'a expliquée.

Je me suis rapprochée de lui, et me suis mise sur la pointe des pieds, j'ai fermé mes yeux, et j'ai déposé mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je l'ai senti se raidir contre moi, mais bien vite, il s'est détendu et je me suis collée à lui. Il m'a entourée avec ses bras musclé et moi, j'ai passé les miens autour de son cou. Je redécouvrais les sensations que j'avais eu lors du concours, mais cette fois, je ressentais pleinement chaque émotion. Durant le tournoi, je m'étais posée tout un tas de questions, et je n'avais pu apprécier cet instant. A ce moment, je savais que seules _mes_ lèvres auraient la joie de pouvoir s'amuser avec celles de Grey, et ça, c'était en soit presque jouissif. Nous sommes longtemps restés dans les bras l'un de l'autres, nos lèvres se pressants ensembles; je passais les miennes entre les siennes et quelques fois je les décollais pour mieux pouvoir l'embrasser par la suite. C'était magique, je sentais une nouvelle fois les battements du cœur de mon am… petit-ami, ils se mélangeaient aux miens, et formaient la plus douce des mélodies pour mes oreilles. Mais bientôt, il fallut rompre ce petit moment de bien être intense. Je me suis séparée de lui et j'ai alors niché ma tête dans le creux de son coup, comme il l'avait fait quelques instant auparavant avec moi. Je respirais son odeur et je me sentais divaguer.

-Je t'aime aussi…

Mon cœur s'emballa alors que je prononçais ces quatre petits mots presque instinctivement, je sentis sa poitrine à lui avoir un manquement et même si j'étais plutôt gênée, j'étais fière d'avoir provoqué une tel réaction chez Grey. Il resserra sa prise sur moi, et se pressa encore contre mon corps. J'avais soudain vraiment chaud, et je me sentis comme dans un four. En pensant à ça, je me suis imaginée en train de cuir comme un croissant dans four à pain… Je voyais ma peau se dessécher et sans pouvoir me contrôler j'ai éclaté de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Rien c'est juste que j'ai pensé à un truc marrant… Dis, il fait chaud la, on va boire quelque chose ?

-Tu veux pas que je te refroidisse autrement ?

Je voyais son sourire espiègle et je rougis instantanément. Je me demandais vaguement quoi faire, lorsque quelqu'un entra en trombe dans la guilde.

-He oh ! Je suis la ! Y'a-t-il une âme vivante en ce lieux ?

Lisanna… Elle commença à marcher dans la grande salle, et sans crier gare elle arriva à notre auteur. Nous n'avions même pas eu le temps de nous décoller. Et lorsqu'elle nous a aperçu, elle a été d'abord surprise. Elle afficha des yeux ronds comme des balles, puis, un sourire complice se dessina sur ses lèvres charnues. Elle joignit ses mains entre elle et les mis au niveau de son visage.

-Kami-sama ! Enfin ! Enfin ! Vous avez réuni ces deux la… Je commençais à désespérer de les voir un jour ensembles.

Elle se fichait royalementt de nous. Mais bon, au fond cela n'avais rien de méchant et Grey et moi nous sommes mis à rire de bon cœur.

-Bon viens Luce ! On va boire un truc en ville.

Il me sourit tendrement et je ne pu refuser son invitation, de toute façon j'avais soif…

-STOP !

Je m'arrêtais net. Lisanna avait hurler et mes tympans étaient complètement bousillés. Que voulait-elle ? Grey aussi s'était immédiatement stoppé et nous observions maintenant mon amie qui avait un air démoniaque collé au visage.

-Il me semble que vous avez oublié quelque chose les tourtereaux. Primo, vous n'étiez même pas la pour la fin du concours et secondons, je vous rappelle qu'il y a le bal ! Donc je vous interdis, vous m'entendez bien, je vous interdis de vous défiler comme ça ! Lu-chan, tu vas rentrer chez toi te faire jolie, te préparer, prendre un bain et revenir ici à neuf heure ! Quand à toi Grey, commence par t'habiller parce que même si t'es pressé de pouvoir sauter sur Lucy, moi ça me gêne, et ensuite je vais m'occuper _personnellement _de ta tenue…

-Merde ! Où ils sont ? Mes vêtements ?

Grey n'avait pas son mot à dire, moi non plus. Elle saisit mon petit-ami par le bras et l'entraina au second étage. Moi, je me retrouvais comme… comme une conne oui ! Au milieu de la guilde. Après avoir assimilé les information que Lisanna venait de me dire, je retournais chez moi. Et je me préparais . Je n'avais pas tellement envi de participer à ce bal, en fait j'aurai préféré resté avec Grey, toute seule rien qu'avec lui… Je venais juste de découvrir ce que je ressentais, et on me séparait de lui. Mais bon, je le revoyais dans l'heure qui suivait alors, j'ai pris mon mal en patience, et j'ai décidé de me faire sublime. Il allait être soufflé !

* * *

><p>Et voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bon maintenant j'ai un truc à vous proposer !<p>

J'ai l'intention d'écrire un recueil de One-Shot, et je vous propose de me m'envoyer par message perso les couples et les idées que vous avez ! Et oui, tout ce que vous voulez peu devenir réalité ! Des couples farfelus ou moins farfelus, envoyer moi vos idées avec le plus de détails concernant l'histoire, et je publierai ! J'essayerai d'être le plus fidèle possible sur ce que vous voulez. Vous rêvez d'un Mira x Luxus ? Et bien dite le moi ! Tout est réalisable... (j'ai l'impression d'être dans un spot de pub...)  
>A vos clavier les amis !<p>

N'hésitez pas ! envoyez moi vis messages ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Le voici mes amis ! Le dernier chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Je tenais à vous remercier infiniment, car grâce à vous j'ai pu finir cette fic :') J'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire celui-ci mais je me suis appliquée alors j'espère de tout coeur ne pas vous décevoir !

Réponse aux commentaires :

Kagura-chan : ahhh je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Tes commentaires me font toujours un grand plaisir et je suis contente que tu suive cette histoire :') LA suite ici ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

Kisara Hamagasaki : Non Non ! Ne meurt pas d'une crise cardiaque ! Le chapitre est ici ! Rien que pour toi !Tes compliments me fond énormément plaisir ! :') et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton gout ! Erza et Gerald ? Je note ! Et Mira et Luxus aussi ^^ A bientôt !

* * *

><p>Le bal devait avoir lieu à dix heure du soir, j'avais donc une heure pour me faire jolie. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi porter, car la robe dont je m'étais vêtue pour le concours était ma plus belle. J'ai ouvert d'un geste brusque mon armoire. Surement un peu trop brusquement car toutes mes affaires me sont tombées dessus et je me suis retrouvée ensevelie sous une tonne de tissus multicolores. J'ai soupiré longuement et me suis relevée. Il fallait que je sois méthodique, m'habiller immédiatement ne servirait à rien, alors j'ai décidé d'aller prendre une bonne douche chaude pour me décrasser et me détendre. J'entrais dans la petite pièce bien rangée et me débarrassais de ma tenue. Je pouvais dire adieu à ma jolie robe que j'aimais tant. Natsu et son explosion avaient complètement détruit le vêtement. Je n'étais pas prête à le pardonner celui la ! Je jetais ma robe par terre et j'envoyais d'un geste souple mes sous vêtements noirs en dentelles dans la panière du linge salle. Ils ont atterri à coté… Je n'ai jamais été très douée lorsqu'il s'agit de viser quelque chose. Bon, je me suis dit que je les ramasserai après ma douche.<p>

La douche chaude me fit un bien fou, je sentais chaque muscle de mon corps se détendre à mesure que l'eau s'écoulait sur moi. Tout le poids que j'avais sur les épaules se dissipa aussitôt. Je restais bien plus qu'il ne le fallait pour me laver, profitant de ces instants privilégiés. La tension que j'avais accumulée toute la journée depuis que je m'étais éveillée avec Natsu à mes cotés s'était complètement envolée et je me sentais légère. De la vapeur se formait et embuait toute la salle de bain et je m'amusais à dessiner des formes abstraites sur les carreaux de ma douche. Puis, j'écrivis le nom de Grey en jolies lettres rondes, je rougis face à la puérilité de mon action. Enfin, lorsque les extrémités de mes doigts commencèrent à être flétris je me décidais à sortir. Je me suis immédiatement enveloppée dans une grande serviette moelleuse et j'ai enroulé mes longs cheveux dans une autre légèrement plus courte. Je me suis rapidement séchée et j'ai enfilé un peignoir le temps de choisir la tenue que j'allais mettre pour le bal de Mira.

Je me suis retrouvée une nouvelle fois devant mon armoire, et j'ai réfléchi, finalement, j'ai opté pour une robe noire. Elle m'arrivait un peu au dessous du genoux et n'était pas moulante. Au contraire, elle cintrait ma taille haute, et s'évasait ensuite. Le moindre coup de vent et elle se serait soulevée, je me suis dit que je devrai faire attention. Le coton était finement tissé et de loin on aurait dit que l'habit était fait de soie. De légers plis se dessinaient sur la partie inferieur de la robe, de la taille jusqu'au bas. Et les bretelles, noires elles aussi, partaient du creux de ma poitrine en deux bandes larges et remontaient jusqu'à mes épaules en devenant plus fines. Tout cela mettait en valeur mon imposante poitrine et ma taille marquée. Il fallait alors que je choisisse quelle coiffure arborer, j'hésitais entre un chignon bien serré avec juste quelque mèches rebelles tombant dans mon coup, et une coupe détachée avec une petite couette sur le coté. Ma coiffure de tous les jours en fait. Comme je ne réussissais pas à faire mon choix, j'ai décidé d'appeler mon coiffeur personnel : Cancer. La première chose qu'il m'a dite fut son habituelle phrase « ebi ». Enfin, je lui ai exposé mon problème et il me répondit rapidement.

-Laisse moi faire Lucy, tu seras parfaite pour l'homme que tu aimes.

Je ne savais pas qu'il était au courant de la relation que je venais juste de commencer avec Grey, les nouvelles vont vraiment vite, et je me mis alors à penser à Loki, qui devait désespérer que je ne sorte pas avec lui. Mais bon, je me repris bien vite et je laissais faire mon ami le crabe. Je sentis de multiples brosses et instruments chauffants passer dans mes cheveux, ainsi que quelques coups de ciseau par-ci par-là. Je ne voyais pas ce que Cancer faisait, ses bras et ses mains allant bien trop rapidement pour que mes yeux puissent le suivre. Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, je pus enfin contempler ma coiffure. Et je n'ai pas été déçue, il avait fait un travail parfait, et avait trouvé le juste milieu entre des cheveux attachés et lâchés. Le mixte parfait entre les deux. Il m'avait attaché la partie supérieur des cheveux en un petit chignon très serré et le reste, les mèches qui n'avaient pas été prisent, retombaient en une cascade de boucles dans mon dos. Un joli dégradé en somme. Cancer avait aussi utilisé un magnifique petit peigne orné de fleurs d'argents et d'un unique saphir bleu nuit, presque noir, représentant le pistil de la fleur principal. Je le reconnus immédiatement, il appartenait à ma mère lorsqu'elle avait vingt ans. Je ne savais pas où mon coiffeur l'avait trouvé, mais je lui en étais énormément reconnaissante. Le tout était magnifique, la couleur de ma robe et la petite touche lumineuse de la barrette dans mes cheveux me donnaient une allure féerique, il ne manquait plus que le maquillage.

-Alors qu'en penses-tu Lucy ? Je te maquille ?

-C'est merveilleux cancer ! Wouha !Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi jolie. Oui je veux bien que tu me mettes du maquillage.

Il me mis rapidement de l'ombre à paupière du même bleu qui ornait mon peigne, et du rouge à lèvre clair. C'était plutôt discret, mais subtil et gracieux. Le tout était vraiment magnifique, et il ne me manquait plus que les chaussures. Pas de talons, pour danser ce n'était pas pratique, alors j'ai opté pour des petites ballerines noires, toutes simples, avec une petite boucle en tissu sur le devant. Deux petites boules en métal argenté pendaient au bout des lanières, et j'étais à l'aise dans ces chaussures. J'étais prête, habillée simplement, mais de manière sophistiquée, et je me trouvais superbe. J'espérais simplement que Grey penserait la même chose. Il me restait un quart d'heure à tuer, alors je me suis assise sur mon canapé et j'ai ouvert le livre que je tente d'écrire depuis mon arrivée à Fairy Tail. Jai bien rigolé, en lisant les lignes sur le papier blanc, j'avais l'impression de revivre tous ces moments. Chaque page que je tournais m'emmenait dans un passé que j'avais oublié quelques temps. Je me rendis compte que la plupart du temps, il m'arrivait des choses extraordinaires, qui pourtant me paressaient ordinaires dans cette guilde. Comme le fait que chaque jour, une bagarre générale éclate entre les membres de Fairy Tail. Je me suis habituée au fil du temps à toutes ces petites choses qui définissent le côté si exceptionnel de ma chère guilde. En tournant les pages, je revoyais deliora, puis Gerald, Gajeel détruire la guilde, puis intégrer cette dernière. Toutes les fois où Grey et Natsu se sont battus, et toutes les fois où Erza les a stoppés plus ou moins en délicatesse… J'ai aussi remarqué en relisant ces quelques morceaux de papiers, que ma façon d'écrire s'était améliorée. Mon style devenait plus fluide de semaine en semaine et mon récit était bien plus structuré. Je me félicitais moi-même de ce travail, et je me rendis alors compte que mon quart d'heure était passé, et que je devais me rendre à la guilde. Cette fois, les habitants de magnolia n'étaient pas conviés à l'événement, et ça m'arrangeais parce que je ne voulais pas que tout le monde voit que Grey et moi étions ensembles.

J'ai rapidement pris un petit sac noir en bandoulière et je me suis précipitée dans la nuit. J'étais toute énervée et excitée maintenant que j'étais prête ; je ne pensais plus que ce bal était une si mauvaise idée. Je me rapprochais du grand bâtiment que je connaissais par cœur, et j'entendais déjà des rires et des voix. Enfin, je passais la grande grille et me retrouvais devant la porte. Je ne pouvais plus contenir ma joie et je frétillais de bonheur, enfin j'ouvris la porte en bois, et je fus subjuguée. A l'intérieur, tout avait été décoré. On avait enlevé les table, et la grande salle était désormais complètement vide. Quelques chaises siégeaient encore le long d'un mur. De grandes tapisseries pourpres avaient été tendues au plafond, et traversaient de par en par le hall. Les fenêtres avaient elles aussi été parées de longs rideaux, dont le bas était orné de broderies d'or et de fioritures. Le tout était magnifique et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer alors que j'observais les décorations.

Seulement à peine avais-je posé un, pied dans la guilde que je vis Mira me foncer dessus. Elle aussi était magnifique, ses longs cheveux argentés étaient négligemment mis en place avec une pince, et elle portait une grande robe pourpre la moulant complètement. Elle était sublime et je me sentait soudain bien minable dans ma petite robe noire.

-Oh Lu-chan ! Tu est splendide. Quand il va te voir comme ça, c'est certain, il te sautera dessus !

Je compris instantanément qu'elle parlait de Grey, Lisanna lui avait surement expliqué qu'elle nous avait surpris en train de… enfin, qu'elle nous avait vus ensembles. Je rougis aussi, mais j'étais tout de même contente du compliment de Mira.

-Mira-san ! Ne dit pas des choses comme ça voyons ! Et si quelqu'un t'avait entendue !

Mon amie partit dans un fou rire doux et s'éloigna en direction d'un jeune homme blond en smoking noir. Il était plutôt grand et bien baraqué, et je ne pouvais voir son visage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu à la guilde, et je me demandais qui pouvait être cet homme que Mira rejoignait si gaiment. Ses cheveux blonds et à l'air soyeux semblaient parfaitement mis en place, et son costume complètement noir lui allait parfaitement. Il paraissait impatient et il tapait du pied rapidement sur le parquet. Mira arriva à sa hauteur et l'attrapa gentiment par le bras, alors il se retourna pour lui faire face. Une grande cicatrice zébrée lui vrillait l'œil droit. J'eu alors un déclique… Luxus ! C'était Luxus, ce jeune homme propre sur lui et bien habillé ! Et Mira se pendait à son bras et riait. Lui aussi souriait. D'un sourire doux et protecteur, décidément, j'avais loupé beaucoup de choses en allant à la guilde après que la loge ait explosée. Je me suis dit que je demanderai des explications à Lisanna. Toujours était-il que Mira avait l'air sur un petit nuage et que Luxus, pourtant réfractaire à toute forme de gentillesse et de politesse, était lui aussi plutôt content. Je ne comprenais pas tout, mais j'était vraiment stupéfaite de ma découverte.

Mais alors que je me questionnais toujours sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant mon absence, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Un parfum enivrant me parvint et je fus complètement troublée par ces effluves douces et corsées. Je me suis retournée et j'ai découvert d'où venait cette merveilleuse odeur. Il était la, posté devant moi, emmêlé dans son grand costume sombre. L'air gêné et les joues légèrement roses. Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine et les hamsters se firent à nouveaux sentir. Mais c'était bien plus agréable qu'avant, à croire que ces bestioles avaient dû prendre des calmants.

Ses cheveux ébènes étaient négligemment mis en place, et la lumière éclairait sa peau claire et lisse. Il portait un smoking, mais sa veste était ouverte sur la chemise blanche légèrement froissée qu'il avait au dessous. Son pantalon, noir lui aussi, tombait sur ses chaussures bien nettes, et le tout était époustouflant. Je ne sut quoi dire face à ce portrait, et je sentais que je perdais tous mes moyens. Je ne voyais que lui, seulement Grey, le reste du monde n'existait plus. Je n'étais même plus vraiment certaine d'exister moi-même. Une baleine rose faite en fromage blanc aurait put tomber du ciel sur le toit de la guilde, je ne m'en serai pas aperçue. Lui aussi m'observait, et je voyais qu'il avait l'air dans le même état que moi, ses joues rougirent un peu plus, les miennes aussi.

-Tu es magnifique Luce.

Il avait dit ceci tout en continuant de me regarder, et son compliment fit battre mon cœur encore plus fort. J'allais lui répliquer que lui aussi était sublime, lorsqu'une musique douce démarra. Quelques notes au piano, rapides et suaves, puis elles laissèrent place à une guitare électrique et nous nous mirent à danser. Le rythme endiablé nous montait à la tête et je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, Grey n'avait pas l'air dans un meilleur état que moi. Nous semblions tous les deux complètement esclaves de la musique, mes jambes bougeaient d'elles même et ma tête était vide de toutes pensées logiques. Je ne sais plus durant combien de temps nous sommes restés à danser mais je suis sure que lorsque les musiques se sont arrêtées, nous étions toujours déchainés. Bien qu'essoufflés.

J'ai décidé d'aller me servir quelque chose à boire pendant que Grey allait se moquer de Natsu qui était toujours collé à Erza. Je suis arrivée devant la grande table des rafraichissements et j'ai croisé Levy les joues rouges et les cheveux décoiffés. Elle semblait totalement hystérique, et elle riait toute seule en s'appuyant à la table. Elle tenait un verre d'une substance rouge orangée et elle n'arrivait même pas à boire tant elle ne se contrôlait plus.

-Lucy ! Alalala c'est merveilleux Luce ! C'est tellement merveilleux ! Tu veux un verre

Et elle me tendit le sien. Je l'attrapais et sentais le breuvage vermillon. De l'alcool. J'aurai dû m'en douter, Levy-chan était sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et ça se voyait. Je lui retirais le verre, elle était suffisamment « finie », elle n'avait pas besoin de boire plus. Levy-chan n'est pas très grande, alors l'alcool fait vite son effet dans son petit corps.

-Mais euh ! Rend le moi ! Lucy ! Rend le moi ! Allééé !

Elle parlait avec une petite voix de souris et je rigolais malgré la situation cocasse, je n'allais surement pas lui rendre son verre…

-Non c'est fini ! Tu as trop bu Levy ! Tu tiens à peine debout !

Ses yeux devinrent humides, ses joues rougirent et elle se mit à pleurer, je n'aurai jamais cru ça possible, mais bon sous l'effet de la boisson, tout peut arriver. Seulement je ne savais pas quoi faire de mon amie, je ne pouvais tout de même pas la laisser la. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus la raccompagner chez elle, je voulais profiter du bal moi ! Heureusement, la solution à tous mes problèmes arriva en bougonnant. Cheveux en bataille, smoking noir avec chemise noire. Une expression du visage à faire fuir Déliora, et une barre de fer dans la bouche.

-Oye Gajeel ! Viens la ! J'ai un service à te demander !

Il me lança le regard le plus noir que j'avais jamais vu, et il s'approcha tout de même. En grognant bien sur. Il comprit rapidement, ses yeux passèrent de moi, à Levy-chan, au verre que je tenais dans la main et que la mage aux cheveux bleus tentait d'attraper. Il refit deux fois ce petit chemin, puis soupira et enfin se saisit de Levy et la plaqua contre ses épaules carrées. Je pouvais compter sur lui, je savais qu'il n'arriverait rien à mon amie avec lui à ses cotés.

-Décidément, cette crevette m'apporte que des merdes…

Je rigolais légèrement et repartais avec deux verres de limonades (non pas d'alcool !), je donnais le sien à Grey et on se mit à discuter un peu. Mais pas longtemps, car à peine avait-on commençé à boire qu'un nouvelle air retentit. Un son doux et mélodieux, du piano, des notes envoutantes et lentes. Puis la voix d'un homme. Plutôt grave, mais douce et calme. Je fus transportée, tout disparut autour de moi, seule la voix du chanteur existait et je me perdais dans l'écoute de cette mélodie. Mais bientôt, je sentis les mains de Grey se saisir des miennes et je repris contacte avec la réalité. Il m'emmena au centre de la pièce, et le temps que je comprenne ce qu'il comptait faire, il était trop tard. Ses mains se placèrent d'elles mêmes sur le creux de mes hanches et son corps se colla au mien. Mes propres mains s'enroulèrent sur sa nuque et mes doigts se passèrent dans les cheveux ébènes et en broussailles.

Lentement, on se mit à tourner, et lentement, je me déconnectais à nouveau de la réalité. Mon cœur ne battait plus la chamade comme les fois précédentes, non il avait un rythme calme, presque ralentie. Et je sentais celui de Grey battre de la même façon contre ma poitrine. Bientôt, il se pressa encore plus contre moi, et bientôt je sentis qu'il m'entourait complètement la taille. La voix du chanteur raisonnait dans ma tête suave et envoutante. J'aurai voulu que ce moment dure toujours. Je ne comprenais plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait, et je profitais juste de pouvoir être dans la bras musclés et chauds de Grey. Le temps semblait déformé. Chaque minute semblait durer une éternité et en même temps semblait être éphémère. Grey cola son front conter le mien, il était dans le même état que moi, il fermait les yeux et ne bougeait que grâce à ses instincts. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et je plongeais dans son regard si profond, je m'y perdais autant que je me perdais dans la musique. Il s'approcha de mon visage, encore et encore. Et enfin mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Les hamsters n'étaient plus la. Surement trop occupés à danser eux aussi… Son souffle se mélangeait au mien, ses lèvres possédaient les miennes sans être brutales. Il était doux et fort en même temps, et je fondais encore plus. Je ne métrisais plus rien et lorsque sa langue vint à la rencontre de la mienne je sentis un long frisson me traverser, partant de mes pieds, remontant jusqu'à mes doigt, et finissant dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ce baiser dura. Je sais que pour moi, il dura une éternité et un instant en même temps. Fugace et infini. Je sais que lorsque la musique cessa je suis restée dans les bras de Grey, je sais que Mira criait des « Ahhhhhh ils sont trop mignons ! » et je sais que je m'en fichais.

Enfin, après un long moment, nous nous sommes séparés et on s'est regardé. J'ai rougi, lui aussi. Puis on a rigolé et on s'est écarté un peu de la piste de dance. Tout était merveilleux. On est sorti, il faisait frais, c'était agréable. Il me serrait la main et je me sentais protégée. Je me souviens m'être dit à ce moment la « C'est bon je peux mourir ! Je suis comblée » .

-Tu veux retourner danser ?

Sa voix m'avait surprise, j'étais tellement enivrée par les sensations précédentes que je ne m'attendais pas à l'entendre. Il me sortait d'une douce torpeur. Je n'avais plus envie de danser, je voulais rentrer me coucher, et lui avec moi. Mais je ne savais pas comment lui dire ça…

-Non pas trop…

Il me regarda longuement, il essayait de sonder mon esprit pour savoir ce que je pensais. Je rougis en me disant que j'avais de la chance qu'il ne soit pas télépathe.

-Dis, c'est agréable les rongeurs dans ton ventre ?

J'eu un temps de réflexion, au début, ces satanés bestioles m'avaient bien embêtée, mais maintenant je les trouvais vraiment attachante. Et il faut dire qu'elles étaient plutôt plaisantes.

-Oui je pense, oui, c'est sympas les hamsters.

-Tu veux que je te fasse découvrir un truc encore plus agréable ? Chez toi ?

Je n'avais pas compris l'allusion immédiatement, et j'ai du le regarder étrangement, mais une fois que l'information arriva jusqu'à mon cerveau, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Mes joues s'empourprèrent, et je remerciais le ciel d'être aussi sombre pour que mon ami ne puisse pas voir ma jolie coloration.

-Oui je veux bien.

Je lui lançais un regard complice et il répliquait avec un petit sourire en coin, lourd de sous entendus… On se mit à rigoler, cette crise de fous rire ne nous quitta que lorsque nous arrivâmes devant mon appartement. Nous sommes rentrés. Il m'a portée jusque dans ma chambre et il a fermé la porte. Ce qu'il s'est passé après ? Ca, ça ne vous regarde pas, mais ce que je peux dire, c'est que cette nuit la, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi …

* * *

><p>Et voila... C'est malheureusement la fin... J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Tous vos commentaires et vos compliments me vont droit au coer, et grâce à vous, j'ai réussi à finir cette fic... Je vous remercie infiniment.<p>

Allé ! la dernière question ! Selon vous, quelle est le mangas le plus mythique ?

Tous à vos claviers ! *Brandi un couteau*


End file.
